Siete Minutos
by AnilecRose
Summary: Para él nunca fue importante el tiempo, era sólo como una guía para sus distracciones. Pues, perdido en medio del presente nulo, no era nada más que un chico que olvidó quien era. Pero ese invierno, donde la noche y la calma duraban más, el fragmento faltante fue presentado frente a sus ojos para encajar en las respuestas de sus dolorosos cuestionamientos.
1. Capítulo 1: Humanos

**N.A.: ¡Dioses! Hace mucho tiempo estaba planeando crear esta historia, me costó bastante adaptarme al entorno de este personaje para no perder algún que otro detalle. Como siempre, en la mayoría de mis historias hay OC's, así que espero que sea de su agrado esta nueva historia en donde protagoniza uno de nuestros androides favoritos.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _"El recuerdo del ser amado crece en el alma con la distancia, como el eco en las montañas del crepúsculo"_

 _¾Dr. Carlos Alberto Seguín._

Cruzando las columnas de maderas, con la cima repleta de ramajes secos y sábanas de nieve, se podía ver una pared blanca que se confundía con el frío ambiente. Sus reflejos se podían ver impregnados en aquellos cristales rectos, parecían ser figuras mismas del decorado de aquella habitación, aunque se hallasen fuera de él.

Podía verla, frente suyo y cerca suyo, tan frágil como los mismos copos de nieve que se desvanecían al contacto de cualquier objeto fuera de su confort. Su corazón latió con desesperación, aferrarse ya no era la solución, tampoco existía alguna manera de poder huir de aquello sin tener una contundente opresión por el resto de sus días.

Porque se había dado cuenta que no podía salvarla…

Fue entonces, en aquel momento después de tanto tiempo de soledad, las lamentos lograron caer suicidándose en la masa de hielo angustiante. Quien podría saber que un alma sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, que la memoria y los sentimientos unidos podrían crear mundos enteros e imaginarios, dolorosamente inexistentes, en donde el destino se encuentra más allá de la existencia; donde uno puede decidir si puede alcanzarlo o no…

Tal cual sucedió con ellos dos…

 **Capítulo 1: Humanos.**

Abrió sus fastuosos ojos de garzo claro saludando a un nuevo día de invierno, observó por el rabillo de su ojo hacia el cristal de la pequeña ventana de la cabaña y un destello iluminó el perfil de su rostro, el cual estaba inundado en un gesto cansado. Incorporándose sobre su colchón decidió como primeros actos en la mañana rodar sobre su cama e ir tambaleándose hasta su baño.

Preparó un abrigo y una taza de té caliente antes de salir, no quiso hacerse tanta molestia de ir a conseguir el auténtico té verde, entonces sólo preparó un poco de infusión de avellana, aunque no le gustase tanto. Tomó sus cosas con tosquedad, se dirigió hacia la salida de su vivienda de troncos y tablones, que él mismo lo había hecho antes de su primera temporada de frío hace tres años, y se marchó a pasos cortos hacia el exterior de su propiedad.

Despaciosamente pisó la suave y blanquecina nieve que aterrizaba en el suelo, se detuvo unos segundos para aspirar el perfume de los bosques que lo rodeaban; aquello era una de los pocas señas que aún lo declaraban un humano. Un simple y corriente humano…

Negó frenéticamente. Decidió continuar su camino pero otra cosa lo detuvo, esta vez fue por un objeto extraño que estaba cubierto por algo de suciedad, los ojos curiosos de este joven no tardaron en captarlo aunque estuviese en medio de la escasa nieve. No se molestó en tomarlo y observarlo detalladamente como si fuera un pequeño chiquillo de diez años.

El objeto no se trataba nada más ni nada menos que un simple reloj de mesa, o quizás un cronometro, parecía pertenecer a un niño, pero luego recordó que casi nadie pasaba por estos lugares y menos unos infantes. Otro dato indagador era que no dictaba una hora normal, en la oscura pantalla marcaban las _38.18,_ algo muy inusual e inquietante.

Concluyó en guardar el pequeño artefacto en su chaqueta y continuar con sus andanzas, aquel pequeño improvisto no era importante para él, así que lo mejor era olvidarlo pasarlo por desapercibido. Además, no era la primera vez que encontraba cosas extraviadas.

Continuó con su caminata para ir a su trabajo como guardia forestal, aunque vivía en una casilla policial en el bosque debía ir primeramente al hogar principal de los guardias y marcar su turno matutino. Fijó su vista en el frente del su camino al momento que una banda chicos rebeldes cruzaban la zona y, a la vez, con él; aquellas personas eran su razón de vivir, eliminarlos para proteger el ambiente en donde vive, su preciado bosque.

–¡Oigan ustedes!– los llamó con un tono algo amenazante por lo cual, en unos segundos, fue apuntado por los boquillas de las escopetas que llevaban cada uno de los presentes.

–¿Quién eres tú?– interrogó un sujeto calvo y de barba larga, parecía ser el líder del grupo de maleantes.

No tenía asunto para responder, se elevó desde el suelo hasta como dos metros de altura. En su mano derecha formó una esfera de energía amenazante de color verde, sus ojos se fijaron aquellos maletines que llevaban, si esas _cosas_ llegasen a parar en las ciudades todos estarían en serios problemas.

–Es mejor que se larguen de mi bosque y vuelvan por donde vinieron– prosiguió frunciendo duramente el entrecejo mientras extendía su brazo con la esfera peligrosa.

–¿Y si no nos vamos qué vas a hacer?– preguntó un chico con la voz chillona y luego lanzó una risa la cual todos lo siguieron. Al parecer que para esos ignorantes no era más que un simple truco.

Aquel gesto fue un motivo más para molestar al joven, agradecía no llevar nada de misericordia en su ser para perdonarles la vida a los que se cruzan en su camino. Lanzó el globo de luz hacia los maleantes, se elevó un poco más para no ser alcanzado por las ondas que se propagaban por la explosión y disfrutaba cada segundo en que sus cuerpos se evaporizaban ante el poder térmico que ésta poseía.

Algo golpeó su mente repentinamente. Por unos segundos la voz del capataz resonó directo por sus oídos, una orden estricta de no asesinar a los humanos y sólo multarlos o arrestarlos. Maldición, se había pasado de nuevo, si continuaba de esa manera le quitarían su trabajo.

Luego que la visibilidad empezara a aclararse tras el polvo y la humedad que levantó el estallido decidió aterrizar y seguir su camino a pie. Como si fuera un padre responsable comenzó a observar cada uno de los árboles cercanos, comenzó a quitar las ramas quemadas mientras se prometía a sí mismo volver a plantar otros más por los que cayeron debido a la explosión.

Deseaba ir unos segundos a la tienda para buscar fertilizantes para sus queridos árboles, pero pronto se recordó que se hacía tarde y que debía ir rápidamente a marcar su puesto. De pronto sintió una inquietante curiosidad acerca del aparato que traía consigo, sacó de su chaqueta el misterioso reloj y se fijó que los números habían cambiado, el dieciocho había bajado un número.

¿Sería un cronómetro? Y si lo fuera… ¿para qué sería? ¿Quién colocaría un cronómetro de más de treinta horas o lo que fuese?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su mente a cada paso que daba por la espesa nieve. Sin prestar atención de su camino percibió como si algo chocase contra él, logró percibir una caída y un pequeño gemido de dolor. Fijó su mirada hacia aquello que se interpuso en su camino, su mente sólo quería golpear a lo que acaba de estrellarse junto a él, pero eso duró casi una milésima de segundo antes que sus ojos lograran detectar adecuadamente lo que se encontraba allí.

Raramente no había nada, sólo estaba el camino blanco y los árboles llenos de vida.

Sinceramente estaba un poco atormentado, presionó los párpados y agitó la cabeza como si sólo aquello fuese una absurda ilusión. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo sentir como su respiración se cortaba inmediatamente.

Había algo frente a él. Podía notar claramente unas largas cortinas rosadas, un cuerpo flaco y pálido oculto tras las telas grisáceas que formaban su vestimenta. Él se mantuvo quieto, observando lo que pudiese suceder, como si sólo tenía que ser un poste en un acto de teatro.

La joven se incorporó lentamente levantando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, se notaba su poco equilibrio debido al jadeo que mantuvo al momento de ponerse de pie dejando menear en la nieve la larga tela de su vestimenta. Su rostro era claro e inocente, cubierto de una tez completamente blanca y dos gemas como ojos del mismo color de su extraña cabellera. Estaba descalza, pero al parecer no le importaba para nada, no demostraba ningún gesto de incomodidad al pisar la fría masa de hielo que cubría la tierra.

Comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo, con rapidez apuntó a la chaqueta del chico, éste levantó una ceja ante eso. Ella mantuvo un leve ceño fruncido y una mueca incómoda en sus labios, era como si quisiera mencionar algo de memoria, pero sólo se mantuvo quieta como una figura de porcelana.

–Musy...

–¿Musy?

La mujer abrió los ojos y corrió hacia el costado del muchacho, él se dio la vuelta para seguirla con la vista, pero cuando lo hizo no vio nada más a parte del ambiente pálido del invierno. Contuvo la respiración por varios segundos, tal acto inusual lo dejó literalmente helado y confundido, más bien, asustado.

¿Acaso era una broma pesada? Ojalá que sólo fuese eso, aunque ya estaba harto de los humanos escurridizos que andaban de aquí para allá, no deseaba saber qué demonios fue ese _espectro_ -por así decirlo- que se cruzó por su camino. Además había murmurado algo, no sabía qué era ni qué significaba, algo que lo espantó aún más.

No tenía más caso que ignorar lo sucedido, dio media vuelta y, sin realizar ninguna simple mueca, tomó de nuevo su camino a la casa oficial tarareando una cancioncilla absurda para, por lo menos, olvidar aquel acontecimiento extraño.

Mejor dicho, intentar olvidarlo…

[···]

Aterrizó sobre la pequeña y única playa en todo aquel pacífico océano. La verdad pensaba que a pesar de todo él y su hermana aún mantenían cosas en común, y una de esas es vivir aislados de la sociedad. Golpeó con dos toques la puerta de madera que pertenecía a la fachada de la pequeña casita, lo más llamativo en ésta era las grandes letras en rojo que dictaban claramente _Kame House._

–¡Adelante!– se escuchó una voz masculina casi por detrás de la puerta. El joven no dudó ningún segundo que aquella voz pertenecía a su insoportable cuñado.

 _Humanos..._

Para él aquellos seres seguían dándole aborrecimiento, existían veces donde se arrepentía de haber sido uno de ellos, ya que gracias a esa reconstrucción -desde el cuerpo de un ser humano- fue absorbido por Cell. Él tenía la idea que por no ser completamente una máquina, como Dieciséis, fue comida para cucarachas.

Aunque también había situaciones en donde se sentía parte de los terrícolas; sus costumbres, su forma de ser, sus actividades… Poco a poco fueron cambiando para adaptarse, nuevamente, a ese humano que se escondía en su interior y quería volver a nacer de entre las penurias.

Pero… él detesta a los humanos… ¿Por qué seguía disfrutando la vida como ellos? ¿Por qué no continuaba amenazando ciudades e ir tras Goku como era su misión al principio?

Eso es algo que nunca lo sabrá. O admitirá.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó a la acogedora vivienda siendo recibido por Krillin con los brazos abiertos dándole una cálida bienvenida, él sólo lo ignoró desviándose hacia donde estaba su hermana postrada en el sillón. Observó con curiosidad como la rubia alimentaba a su hija con un puré de manzanas recién hecho, era casi imposible creer que ella antes era máquina asesina.

Ver a su hermana tan inofensiva no le daba tanta antipatía como aquella vez que le había confesado que estaba embarazada, se burló de ella en su cara por semejante estupidez al rebajarse al nivel de unos patéticos humanos. Recordó también que ella, a la defensiva, le había gritado que se rebajaría hasta el nivel de una hormiga si lo quería y no existía razón para detenerla. Hoy en día es alguien feliz, con una familia; algo que él, por muy estúpido, no pudo alcanzar a obtener.

Pero tampoco deseaba tanto tenerlo. ¿Una familia? ¿Con chiquillos corriendo a su alrededor y una mujer con histerismo? No, gracias; preferiría mil veces seguir viviendo en su solitario bosque.

–¿Qué tal, Dieciocho?– la saludó con su muy típico tono sarcástico, se quitó la chaqueta y, con un gesto no muy respetuoso, la arrojó sobre la mesa para así postrarse en el cómodo sofá al lado de la rubia –¿Algo nuevo por decir?

–Vaya forma de aparecer por aquí, Diecisiete– respondió sin desviar la mirada de su pequeña niña –Lo único nuevo por aquí es la nuevas botas que consiguió mi esposo– observó de reojo al mencionado y éste sonrió nerviosamente sin ocultar el rubor que crecía en su rostro.

-Ah, qué bien…

-¿A qué has…?

 _Y en otras noticias… El día de hoy hacemos memoria de la tragedia en Silver City…_

La mujer se vio interrumpida ante tal comentario del noticiero, el cual se proyectaba en su gran televisor, ignoró tanto la conversación como a su hermano y prestó total atención a las noticias. Él levantó una ceja con curiosidad, sus ojos celestes se fijaron hacia aquella pantalla colorida para saber qué demonios sucedía ahora, nada y nadie podía distraer a su hermana fácilmente, además de él.

 _Pues claro, Thomatppo, ya han pasado dos años del suicidio de un grupo de chicos que saltaron del Puente Gus…_

-¿Ya pasaron dos años?- expresó Dieciocho con asombro, algo raro para el joven; tenía una leve sospecha de que ella estuviera involucrada en ello -Siento como si hace poco hubiera visto por primera vez esa noticia.

Pues, se había equivocado nuevamente al juzgar a su hermana, ella no tenía nada que ver con ello, sólo estaba interesada. Un simple capricho terrícola. Se estaba volviendo más humana, no es que tuviera miedo de perderla, es que era bastante raro; quizás sea lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para él, lo mejor para todos.

-Pobres chicos…- murmuró el enano mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa -Mejor dicho, sus familiares son los que más sufren en estas situaciones.

-¿En qué estaban pensando?- resaltó la rubia -Quitarse la vida no es ninguna solución, además, se dice que no puedes ir ni al cielo ni al infierno si lo haces.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde queda el alma?- preguntó el pequeño terrícola. Diecisiete cambió de expresión repentinamente al oírlo.

-No lo sé, quizá desaparece o se convierte en polvo de estrellas.

Dejando de lado su atención a la conversación su mente empezó a divagar sobre el tema, no era una persona muy locuaz pero le gustaba pensar por un largo tiempo sobre diferentes situaciones. Su vista se fijó a la pantalla nuevamente, la imagen mostraba una mujer sollozando ante la pérdida; se cruzó por su mente si alguien se había recordado de él luego de su muerte, aunque fue sólo absorbido por Cell. También se preguntó si hubiera muerto de verdad a donde iría… ¿Al cielo? No, imposible. ¿Al infierno? No fue demasiado cruel para ir allí, después de todo era una víctima de Gero. ¿Purgatorio? Quizá, pero no tendría igual una segura salvación.

Ahora pensó mejor. Recordó que antes había tenido una vida, antes de ser androide, comenzó a preguntarse si hubiera tenido padres, amigos, alguna que otra pareja… ¿Una mascota? Quizás… Ellos seguramente se preocuparían por él y su hermana. ¿Pero si no tuvo nada?

Observó a su hermana, tan palabrera con el terrícola, ahora tiene a alguien quien lloraría por ella; esas personas la aman, no la quieren perder de su lado, seguramente ella también ama a esas personas con miedo a perderlas, será por eso que ahora estaba casada y con una hija. Prestó atención nuevamente la televisión, que ahora cambiaba la noticia, otra sobre la muerte de una mujer y un hombre secándose las lágrimas y pidiendo justicia.

¿Acaso existe alguien quien lloraría por él o viceversa? No sabía que responder, no tenía argumentos específicos para admitir eso. Después de todo él seguía manteniendo en su corazón aquel deseo de ser una máquina de matar, aquel rencor que Gero grabó en lo más profundo de sus archivos de memoria aún estaba latente, o al menos eso es lo que él quería creer…

 _No puedo ser como esos humanos, jamás…_

Antes de que llegara la hora de cenar él decidió marcharse, obviamente le rogaron que se quedase pero, como siempre, groseramente se marchó por los aires. Debería dejar de visitar a su hermana, siempre cuando iba allí tenía esos momentos humanos que lo alejaban de su moral perversa.

Una semana después se encontró tocando nuevamente la pequeña puerta de la casa, pero antes que alguien respondiera se retiró, para no ser visto, para que su mente volviese a divagar en diversos temas de gente normal, para no admitir su lado _humano._

[···]

Se retiró de aquel local de comida rápida que quedaba lejos del pueblo, no quería ir a un lugar donde haya mucha gente y es por eso que sólo iba a aquel lugar casi todos los días. Además, no podía gastar mucho en satisfacer sus _caprichos alimenticios_ , para él no es necesario comer pero igual lo ansiaba bastante; pero aún así se estaba controlando, necesitaba ahorrar dinero para un auto…

Sí, anhelaba un auto, el último que tuvo, por lo que recordaba, era una camioneta rosa y robada.

La otra vez había visto uno, era un hermoso auto de los años ochenta y estaba a un buen precio. Pero, luego de pensarlo detenidamente, su sueldo no era lo suficiente para aquello, y si tampoco quería dejar de comer era mejor ir a buscar otro empleo. Pero tampoco quería dejar el parque.

Dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Podría tener dos empleos, su energía era lo suficiente para resistir dos trabajos a la vez. Pero también le gustaba demasiado disfrutar su tiempo libre en aquel bosque, apreciando los árboles y la flora que lo rodeaba. Sonaba como un antiguo amigo suyo cuando pensó aquello.

Pero… Cerró los ojos para centrarse…

Y se detuvo. Su andar paró de repente cuando sintió que algo chocó contra su pecho, un ligero _Déjà vu_ se presentó ante él, incluso pudo ver claramente de nuevo aquel manto de colores pálidos que cubrían a aquella doncella, también pudo notar aquella melena rosada y los ojos de cuarzo. Bajó la mirada teniendo en mente que se trataba sólo de un recuerdo, luego, al encontrarse con aquella imagen de la mujer, su cabeza empezó a procesar lo ocurrido.

Espera… ¡Eso no era una suposición! ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

Observó su mano derecha y estaba vacía, unos colores llamativos se notaban en medio de ellos dos, justo en el suelo de nieve, allí estaba sus últimos zenis que podía gastar en el día.

-¡Tiraste mi hamburguesa!- se reveló con enfado ante lo acontecido -¿Cómo te atreves?

La mujer retrocedió unos pasos, frunció tiernamente el ceño y realizó una reverencia de disculpa ante él. El chico la vio intrigado y furioso, no entendía porque hacía esa tontería, sólo quería que esa demente desaparezca y que su hamburguesa volviera a sus manos sin una mancha.

-Musy lo siente.

-¿Musy?- ahora lo había recordado, la primera y última vez que la había visto antes que desapareciese ésta mencionó aquella palabra -Habla bien, niña. ¿Eres retrasada o qué?

-¡Musy se está disculpando, no debes ser cruel con Musy!- exigió levantando forzadamente la cabeza pero aún así manteniendo su posición con dificultad.

-Pues, creo que estás loca- murmuró aferrándose a sus bolsas con víveres -Te apareces ante mí de repente y me golpeas, la otra vez escapaste y ahora hiciste que arrojara mi comida.

-Pues, Musy se disculpa.

-Ya lo dijiste, no es necesario hacerlo otra vez.

-Es que Musy estaba pensando y no vio su camino- aclaró a la vez que se colocaba firme -Naturalmente esto no le pasa a Musy- dijo para sí misma. Él ya se estaba espantando por aquello, esa chica estaba mal de su cabeza.

-Bueno… Espero que Musy- resaltó aquella palabra con un severo tono molesto -No me moleste nunca jamás.

-Pero…

-Perfecto, adiós.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse de una buena vez pudo sentir como aquellas manos se aferraban a su vieja chaqueta, volteó y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de aquella extraña chica. Movió su brazo para intentar zafarse, algo que no funcionó, era como si algo más allá de lo físico impedía que utilizara su fuerza correctamente. Esa mujer ya le daba mala espina, algo no iba bien.

-¡No te vayas!- rogó con los ojos brillosos -¡Tienes algo que a Musy le pertenece!

-¿Yo?- que _él_ podía tener, tampoco tomaría algo que le perteneciera a una niña caprichosa como ella -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Rarita.

-Musy no lo sabe, se supone que tú lo sepas.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y dilo de una buena vez, pequeña idiota!

Ella lo vio sonriente, él no tenía idea que cosas horrorosas estarán pasando por la mente de aquella anómala. La mujer dio media vuelta y empezó a marchar firme, literalmente como un militar, sobre el suelo blanquecino mientras levantaba un brazo al aire.

-Musy irá a tu hogar a averiguarlo.

-No- mencionó rápidamente, cortando así la inspiración de la rara -Ahora sal de mi camino.

-Pero Musy necesita eso lo más antes posible- suplicó bajando el brazo despaciosamente -Es algo que Musy necesita para cumplir su sueño.

-¿Cumplir el sueño de Musy?- repitió de forma burlona -Yo no voy a ayudarte en nada.

-Pero si ayudas a Musy…

Ella giró un poco el rostro para verlo, cerró los ojos y abrió las palmas de sus manos apuntado al cielo con lentitud, como si estuviera fingiendo liberar algo. Al chico le llamó la atención aquello, la manera en como esa mujer se expresaba era tan natural y fantástico para ser una persona anormal, aquel gesto se parecía a alguno que había captado hacía tiempo, o quizá sólo lo había soñado. Pero sabía perfectamente que ya lo observó en algún otro lado.

-Ella te ayudará a ti- concluyó antes de bajar nuevamente sus brazos.

-Déjate de idioteces.

-¡Por favor!- rogó juntando las manos a la altura de su rostro -Eres el único quien puede ayudar a Musy… Si lo haces nunca más te molestará.

 _¿Nunca?_

El androide suspiró pesadamente, su mirada se posó furiosamente sobre esos cuarzos que demostraban alta honestidad. No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, pues, si esa era la única manera para deshacerse de ella, eso era mejor para él. Después de todo, era sólo un capricho de una niña, seguro que sólo se trataba de un juego de tontos, pero igual, lo importante ahora era alejarla de él lo más pronto posible.

Cumplir un sueño, eso es fácil… ¿Verdad?

-Está bien- caminó para así cruzarse con ella, siguió de largo y, sin que pudiese decir algo, ella lo persiguió -Haremos esto rápido, te daré lo que quieres y tú te marcharás para siempre.

Ella asintió contenta y confiada, más de lo debido.

-¡Empieza la misión de cumplir el sueño de Musy!

Observó cómo ella se adelantaba ante él mientras corría como una niña pequeña, también pudo notar como aquellos pálidos pies descalzos se confundían con la espesa nieve que cubría el camino. Estaba confirmado, ella estaba loca, después de todo era una humana. No sabía lo que ahora sucedería, era mejor dejarse llevar por ese extraño suceso, pues, ya no podía huir de aquello; pero ahora lo único que le intrigaba era aquella figura ya lejana que hacía brillar los copos de color rosa.

No sabía qué pero algo le dictaba que este invierno podría estar lleno de sorpresas…


	2. Capítulo 2: Búsqueda

**N.A.: Siento como si fuese a morir... pero de todas formas pude actualizarla antes de que se acabe el mes... (Re exigente, ah)**

 **El problema no es escribirlo, el problema es editarlo... (?)**

 **Bueno, antes que se cansen de m** **í** **, les dejo esta hermosa segunda parte. c:**

* * *

 _"…mi nombre está en la atmósfera,_

 _en la brisa,_

 _y ocultas a través de tu sonrisa_

 _lágrimas de dolor…"_

- _Fragmento del poema "Acuérdate de mí" de Carlos Augusto Salaverry._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Búsqueda.**

 _¿Por qué acepté hacer eso…?_

Abrió la puerta de aquella humilde pero acogedora cabaña, el olor a hogar inundó sus pulmones y el ambiente a seguridad lo abrigó por completo, ese era el único lugar en todo el miserable planeta en que podía estar completamente tranquilo. Dejó sus bolsas en su mesa de comedor y, a unos pocos pasos, se sentó en su pequeña cama solitaria. Poco después, como si fuese una comadreja, aquella muchacha ingresó repentinamente, estaba temblando hasta que se escondió bajo una de las mantas del chico.

Pero que descarada mujer.

-¡Sal de allí, inepta!- amenazó colocándose inmediatamente de pie. ¿Pero que se creía esta humana? Si venía a su casa al menos debería tener una pizca de respeto, después de todo él la estaba ayudando a cumplir su patético sueño, no a ofrecerle hospedaje.

-Musy tiene frío- fue su respuesta mientras se acomodaba como un roedor, si ya no lo era, claro -Cierra la puerta.

Oh, ahora le daba órdenes. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, y menos una chiquilla excéntrica que halló por ahí, le decía a él que debía hacer.

-Toma lo que tanto querías y vete de una buena vez- decretó esperando hacia la puerta que daba al exterior helado, ella no demostraba señales de que lo había escuchado -¡Apresúrate o te asesinaré!

-¡No puedes asesinar a Musy!- dejó ver su rostro en medio de las gruesas telas -Le prometiste a Musy cumplir su deseo.

-¡Yo nunca prometí nada!- se acabó, esa humana lo estaba por volver loco. Extendió la palma de su mano hacia la cama y se preparó para atacar sin importarle dañar sus preciadas pertenencias -Te doy cinco minutos para que busques lo que quieras y marcharte para siempre antes que te extermine.

Una ligera calma se presenció en la habitación, una que rápidamente crecía. El androide estaba tieso en su lugar manteniendo firme su brazo al aire, aunque internamente se sentía completamente inestable; algo en esa mirada inocente lo hacía a temblar como una gelatina… en un terremoto.

-Cinco es muy poco- salió de su escondite y caminó dificultosamente hasta llegar a él, el androide retrocedió unos pasos ante tal repentino acercamiento, se preguntó si aquella loca no se daba cuenta que en serio la iba a calcinar con ráfagas de ki si no se apresuraba -¿Qué tal siete?

-¡No me interesa!- estalló de furia luego de volver a colocarse firme -¡Con tal de que te vayas de una vez por todas!

Ella asintió confiada, tanto que lo irritaba hasta sus minúsculos tornillos, y empezó a recorrer por toda la pequeña habitación buscando entre los muebles, bajo la cama, detrás de los utensilios, por todas partes para resumir. Pero no halló nada. Se dirigió hasta él nuevamente, como si lo estuviera olfateando, y metió sus manos atrevidamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, asquerosa rata?!- la apartó violentamente haciendo que ésta cayera de espaldas contra la cama, él se acercó hasta ella con los ojos desprendiendo fuego y los puños hechos hierro, listo para asesinar -Suficiente, sal de aquí, vete de mi casa… ¡Vete para siempre…!

-Espera…

Se fijó en ella con furor y pudo notar su alta concentración, incluso llevaba una expresión extraña, algo que parecía ser triste y confuso a la vez. Luego prestó atención en lo que ella traía en manos, era aquel aparato que había hallado la otra vez. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Si lo era, y ojalá lo sea, ya estaría satisfecho.

Era sólo un reloj, un simple reloj de mesa. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes de crear un teatro sobre cumplir sueños y todo ese tema? Era algo sencillo, un objeto cualquiera. Quería reír como maniático ante la absurda y trivial idea. Patético, sí, eso era.

Pero algo lo interrumpió antes de perder el control de sus pensamientos.

-Recibiste el regalo que te dejó Musy- murmuró de repente con voz melancólica. Fue inesperado y algo fuera de contexto, pero aún así el androide no comprendió exactamente lo que ella acababa de mencionar -¿Cómo?- levantó su vista hasta chocar con la del chico, como él si supiera la respuesta que, obviamente, ambos desconocían.

-¿Regalo?- repitió confundido -¿Así que era eso lo que querías…?

-No- interrumpió mientras se colocaba de pie, devolvió la mirada en aquella cosa que los intrigaba.

Los dedos de la mujer se deslizaron por el artefacto, luego de hallar unos pequeños botones logró encenderlo con éxito, cuando aquello sucedió sus ojos quedaron abiertos como si hubiera visto lo peor de su vida. Él se acercó con intención hacerla reaccionar pero ella misma, volviendo a su gesto inofensivo, no le permitió avanzar ni un paso más.

-Musy no buscaba esto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me diste esto a mí?- le arrebató el objeto y logró visualizar perfectamente las _28.05_ , los números extraños lo seguían perturbando -¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que buscas?

-Musy no lo sabe.

-¿Entonces para qué es esto?

-Musy tampoco lo sabe.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me lo regalaste?!

La mujer de cabellos claros se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de dar la respuesta.

-Musy no lo sabe.

Bueno, ya eran suficientes estupideces por el día de hoy, ya estaba oscureciendo y él estaba cansado; para agregar la cereza del pastel en la pequeña radio -que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa y siempre estaba encendido- anunciaban una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Tomó del brazo a la humana y, dando zancadas de la frustración, la llevó al exterior de la choza hasta llegar a la mitad del pequeño camino que cruzaba frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde llevas a Musy?- preguntó algo entusiasmada, algo confundida, pero aún así con el mismo aire alegre que traía consigo desde que la conoció -¿Quieres pasear con ella?

-No, tú te irás de aquí- la soltó y dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su morada -Ve y busca al capataz, seguro que él te ayudará a buscar a tus padres.

-Musy no está extraviada- justificó antes de apuntarlo levemente con un dedo -Tú me tienes que ayudar.

Esta vez la ignoró por completo, ya no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso a esa extraña humana. La dejó allí, volvió a su hogar, cerró las puertas y las ventanas, y se acomodó para descansar finalmente luego de un largo día; después de todo a la mañana tendría un duro trabajo para remover la nieve de todos lados.

Y, aunque las horas pasaron, aún no alcanzó dormir, nunca dejó de observar su ventana que daba al infinito nocturno, afuera no había nada además del escenario grisáceo e invisible a la vista de todos. Pues, algo lo impedía descansar, algo rondaba por su mente atormentándolo cada vez más. Se cuestionaba una y otra vez si Musy ya habría encontrado a alguien o si ya habría vuelto a su casa, si estaría bien o en un lugar seguro…

 _¡NO!_

Rodó al otro lado de la cama negando aquello, ya no debería importarle su existencia, ni la de ella ni la de ningún humano en este miserable mundo. Esa chica ya se había ido y nunca más volvería, la tal Musy sólo era una de las tantas personas con quien se habría cruzado en su vida, ya no debería preocuparse.

 _Ya no…_

La noche llegó al punto máximo y él se quedó dormido olvidando todo lo que le abrumaba en su vida, incluyendo su trabajo, incluyendo aquella insoportable chiquilla que quedó en soledad en los exteriores congelados de aquel infinito parque, incluyendo aquel asqueroso reloj.

Y justo cuando éste cambió a las _27.00._

[···]

 _…Los meteorólogos afirman que el peligro ya pasó, aún no confirmaron si esta será la única tormenta de nieve en este invierno, también recomiendan mantenerse en casa el día de hoy…_

Apagó la estufa y se sirvió el té caliente para poder despertar completamente luego de una larga noche. Ya que, se había despertado a plena madrugada cuando una de sus ventanas se abrió completamente dejando que el viento entrase y creara un completo caos en la oscuridad de su habitación. Ya ni quería recordarlo.

Por Kaio… necesitaba café…

Luego de disfrutar, lo que podía, de su corto desayuno decidió salir de su cabaña, ya sabía que le esperaba un largo día de laburo. El capataz lo iba a asesinar con los trabajos en la nieve, tan sólo pensar en eso ya lo agotaba.

Observó por todos lados luego de estirar los brazos, no había nada más que él y su querida naturaleza. ¡Perfecto! Si nadie más quien lo podría molestar. Entonces podría ser un gran día.

Podría…

Cuando apenas dio unos cuantos pasos en la profunda nieve tropezó con algo, por fortuna no cayó pero se maldijo a sí mismo, por no ver su camino, y a esa cosa por interrumpirle el paso. Fijó su vista al suelo y notó que algo estaba cubierto con la gruesa capa de nieve, escarbó un poco con su pie para encontrarse con ese pálido color de nuevo.

 _No puede ser…_

Agarró el brazo de la mujer y lo estiró hasta colocarla de pie por completo, aún estaba medio dormida y bastante fría, esta vez ya había rebasado su nivel de locura. ¡Nadie sería tan torpe para pasar una noche tormentosa en medio de la nieve! La apoyó en un hombro y la movió un poco para que despertase de una maldita vez.

-Hey…- intentó inútilmente dejarla parada por si sola -Se ve que no me obedeciste, maldita sea.

-M-Musy no podía…- balbuceó a la par que se sobaba un ojo. El androide notó que temblaba pero, aparte de eso, no tenía otra reacción por el tremendo frío; no tuvo otra idea más que sacarse su chaqueta y cubrir a la congelada chica que ni se daba cuenta de la extrema temperatura.

-Eres una maldita terca- y de hecho que lo era, tampoco quería ponerse es abrigo que le estaba ofreciendo -¿Tan difícil es hacer lo que los otros te piden?

-Musy no podía hacerlo- explicó luego de abrir finalmente los párpados, dejando lucir aquel color que resaltaba entre el blanco de su rostro -Musy sólo puede quedarse junto a ti, no puede irse con otras personas.

-¿Por qué?

La joven bostezó y se colocó la chaqueta.

-Musy no lo sabe.

Vaya humana, tan tenaz e iletrada. La cargó en su espalda y la llevó hasta su guarida, ordenó que saliera hasta que él volviese y, aunque estuvo mucho tiempo insistiendo y amenazando, finalmente la chica aceptó; pero con un trato: si le traía bolitas de dango al acabar el día. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar dicha tontería, adiós ahorros.

Mientras, ella se quedaría en la casa reanudando con su interminable búsqueda dentro de la casa.

Y así pasaron los días…

-Volví…

-¿Los trajiste?

-Sí… ¿Lo encontraste?

-Emm… no…

Entre dulces, nieve y una agotadora semana de búsqueda no tuvieron éxito alguno, además, el androide perdió esperanza alguna, estaba seguro que aquello que Musy tanto anhelaba no estaba en su casa. Podría estar en cualquier otro lugar, quizá una ciudad o en una montaña, pero definitivamente no podría estar en una pequeña cabaña de dos habitaciones en medio de un gran bosque.

¡Y ella aún insistía que estaba allí!

Esa noche, cuando el reloj llegó _20.02_ , estaba apuntando en una libreta aquellos lugares en donde había visto propuestas de trabajo con muy buena paga; los sitios iban desde un restaurante en un pequeño pueblo hasta un servicio en hoteles de lujo en la gran ciudad, pero nada daba acorde a su horario actual. Si esto seguía así no tendría la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo empleo.

Y su idea de comprar un carro parecía alejarse cada vez más.

-Hey, hey…- soltó la mujer a la par que se acercaba hacia él, ya que estaba volviendo de una exploración en una de las cajas de objetos que guardaba el androide -Ahora que Musy lo piensa… No sabe cómo llamarte…

-Sólo dime Diecisiete, ya te lo dije…- explicó sin prestarle la mínima atención, pues, estaba más concentrado en sus anotaciones que por las tonterías que llegaba a decir esa humana.

-Ese no es un nombre, es un número- reclamó ante la idea, asomó su cabeza y la dejó descansar sobre el escritorio, justo donde él estaba trabajando -¿Musy puede darte un nombre?

Suspiró pesadamente, esa chica nunca dejaría de molestarlo, para poder seguir tranquilamente con lo que hacía asintió con enfado. La rosada dio un brinco y empezó a pensar cuál nombre será perfecto para un tipo como él, empezó nombrando objetos que veía al azar, también colores, nombres de animales, hasta que finalmente se rindió. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza interrumpiendo el quehacer del androide.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- lanzó un gruñido luego de fijarse en ese rostro aburrido que rogaba a gritos algo de atención -Vete.

-Los nombres que se le ocurren a Musy no son bonitos…- se interrumpió cuando fijó su infantil mirada hacia la mano derecha del androide, el pelinegro no comprendió tal reacción hasta que él mismo observó también.

 _…Lapis…_

Esa palabra resaltó en su cabeza agresivamente, un recuerdo, el único que tenía, lo atravesó como si fuese una bala y que el rencor que guardaba fuese la sangre oscura que emanaba de la herida. Era algo que no deseaba para nada en el universo volver a oír, pues, era lo que él ocultaba. Se fijó en Musy, que parecía algo aturdida pero aún así no cambiaba su expresión alegre e inocente.

¿En serio quería llamarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo ella sabía…?

Una esfera de energía amenazaba con formarse en su mano a la par que su vista celeste se oscurecía ante una oculta aversión que lo abrumó por completo. Sus sensores se alertaron ante todo y su mente ya no le seguía el juego cuerdo, tan sólo ansiaba acabar con todo de una vez. Musy sonrió y tomó aquel lápiz de grafito en sus manos para observarlo detalladamente, pronto la forma de esa sonrisa que llevaba cambió drásticamente.

Su rostro ahora demostraba nostalgia pura.

-Antes a Musy le encantaba dibujar…

Todo se esfumó velozmente, tragó saliva con dureza hasta casi raspar su garganta y presionó sus manos contra la mesa. Se estaba considerando idiota por intentar atacarla, sin razones concretas, ella sólo era una simple…

¿Pero qué decía? Acababa de desaprovechar la oportunidad para asesinarla, esconder el cuerpo y deshacerse de una buena vez esa estupidez de buscar cosas inexistentes y cumplir sueños falsos.

Pero aquel gesto, esa mueca que ella realizó, parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su interior. Y algo que no podía describir lo impactó en esa milésima de segundo en que ella cerró los ojos y sostuvo el lápiz con firmeza y bastante aprecio.

-Musy creaba paisajes hermosos en sus dibujos, unos bonitos lugares que venían de unos profundos sentimientos- deslizó el objeto para trazar siluetas imaginarias en el aire -Pero los sentimientos no eran de ella…

-Entonces…- presionó los ojos e intentó no sonar tan arrogante -¿De quién era…?

Ella detuvo su delicada coreografía como si pausaran un video, giró el rostro hacia el androide, justo cuando éste volvió a abrir los ojos, para luego levantar la mirada al techo y quedar nuevamente pensativa. Toda aquella sensación mágica que se sentía en el ambiente se escapó despaciosamente como si huyeran de una temible amenaza.

-Musy no lo sabe.

 _Ya era de esperarse…_

[···]

Hoja por hoja revisaba las opciones para hallar su nuevo empleo, había conseguido registrar casi ochenta lugares pero ninguno era el correcto, era el momento de rendirse. Fijó su vista al frente, donde aquella laguna terminaba junto con el horizonte, arrugó el entrecejo y se alejó de la valla que separaba el puente del precipicio; ya no quería saber nada de nada, su plan había fallado y Musy aún seguía interrumpiéndole la vida.

Por cierto… ¿Dónde ella estaba?

Revisó por todos los ángulos que podía captar, no la hallaba por ningún lado, pero si hacía unos segundos estaba detrás de él, ésta sería la última vez que traería esa muchacha hasta la ciudad. Pero… esta era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de ella. Bien, sólo tendría que irse a su casa y jamás en su vida volver a pasar por aquí.

Este sería el momento adecuado para comenzar a decir adiós a sus problemas.

-¡Ayuda!

Y, como ya se extrañaba, se escuchó la voz de la mujer rosada pidiendo ser salvada a gritos. La vio correr de un lado a otro tras ser perseguida por un gran perro, era increíble la velocidad con la que corría, teniendo en cuenta que traía los pies descalzos y todo el suelo estaba cubierto por nada más que nieve.

-Musy…- la llamó luego de suspirar con malhumor, no era hora de juegos -¡Ven ahora mismo!

-¡Musy no puede! ¡Musy va a ser devorada!

La mujer se escondió tras del androide para usarlo como escudo, cuando éste se dio cuenta ya fue derribado por un gran labrador de más de treinta kilogramos. El animal agitó la cola alegremente luego de lamer el rostro del chico, sin soportar ninguna estupidez más apartó a la pequeña y al perro lejos de él. Se colocó de pie y, luego de sacudir sus ropas, lanzó una mirada furiosa a Musy, quien no dudó en dar unos cuantos pasos de reversa a la par que sonreía arrepentida.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso, estúpida humana?- cuestionó con rabia. Soltó aire, a la par que ella negaba con cara de susto, y apuntó al perro -¿Me puedes explicar por qué esta cosa te persigue…?

-¡Oh, por Dios, allí estás Candy!

La voz de una mujer mayor resonó por el lugar, pronto se vio a la misma llegar corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el perro, quien ahora se hallaba feliz y batiendo la cola de un lado a otro. El encuentro entre dueño y mascota fue corto, pronto, la presencia de otra persona apareció dejando su sombra justo frente a ellos.

-Cariño, este joven halló a Candy- expresó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al animal -Sin él nunca lo volveríamos a ver.

Diecisiete subió la mirada seriamente pero, más rápido que la corrida de ese maldito perro, su gesto cambió a uno de terror cuando alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquel gran hombre. Su corazón se detuvo y sus músculos se paralizaron evitando que realice toda actividad motriz, incluso hablar. Era increíble lo que estaba viendo y, por lo que él sabía, aquel sujeto no debería estar por estos lugares ni mucho menos vivo.

Pero allí estaba, en una pieza, sonriendo melancólicamente como siempre.

-Bien, tendré que agradecerte…- dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde estaba, quien supuestamente sería, su pareja actual -Diecisiete.

-Dieciséis… - fue lo único que respondió luego de mantener algo de compostura, se cruzó de brazos para ganar seguridad y seguir manteniendo la mirada en alto.

Tanto Musy como aquella señora reaccionaron sorprendidas ante tales nombramientos. La de cabellos rosados parecía emocionarse, pues, sus ojos brillaron de alegría y rápidamente corrió hasta el hombre pelirrojo para inspeccionarlo más de cerca; el androide más joven estaba a punto de reprenderla pero al ver que Dieciséis ni se inmutaba optó por dejarla.

-Bien…- tomó aire, su vista viajó del rostro de la mujer hasta la de su antiguo compañero, finalmente obtuvo el valor para continuar -No esperaba encontrarte…- se encogió de hombros y realizó una mueca rara con los labios -¿Jamás?

-Veo que sigues solo y orgulloso como siempre- comentó el grandulón con un mohín de felicidad, el otro estaba por contradecir pero se vio interrumpido -Yo sigo con la idea de proteger a aquellos que no pueden por sí mismos.

-Ok, bien… Primero que nada- observó de pies a cabeza al androide grandulón, sí, sin duda alguna se trataba del mismísimo Dieciséis -¿Cómo reviviste?

-Mis microchips fueron rescatados por Bulma- señaló a su cabeza antes de proseguir -Debido que ya me han reconstruido antes decidieron hacerlo nuevamente desde cero, fui como un nuevo proyecto para la Corporación Cápsula.

-Ah, que interesante…- dijo con un tono de voz que contradecía aquello. Antes de que continuaran los relatos científicos, los cuales no le interesaban para nada, señaló con la mirada a aquella mujer -¿Y ella…?

-Es mi esposa, Rauno- la mencionada saludó con un gesto, Diecisiete se incomodó un poco, primero su hermana y ahora el grandulón de metal. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta gente? -La conocí gracias a Bulma, ella es una veterinaria.

Notó como ahora Musy pasaba a investigar a Rauno, que raro, ninguno de los dos no se percataba de su presencia. Bueno, era mejor que la ignorasen antes que le cuestionen a él quien era esa tonta escurridiza de manto rosáceo. Y no tenía ganas de responder eso.

-¿Y qué tal tú?- continuó el androide fornido con el ceño fruncido, algo que captó rápidamente la atención del chico -¿Aún planeas asesinar a los humanos?

-Quizás…- colocó sus manos tras la nuca como si aquello que mencionó su antiguo compañero le llegase a importar, de hecho, no había pensado detalladamente en continuar atormentando a los humanos, pero aún así los odiaba con cada gramo de su ser. Sí, los odiaba… -Pero eso no me interesa, además, ya estoy dedicándome a lo que me gusta.

-¿Y qué es?

Quedó mudo unos segundos ante la pregunta del androide mayor, no sabía si responderle la verdad o pasar de largo, creía que era mejor guardarse esa información. Pero, luego de fijarse en la mirada del androide una extraña añoranza lo asaltó hasta darle escalofríos.

Tampoco perdía algo con decirle. ¿Verdad? Además, estaban intercambiando información, cosas que uno no sabía del otro luego del paso de los años. Era su turno de hablar.

-Soy guardia forestal en el parque, hacia la salida de la ciudad.

-Ya veo…- Dieciséis se acercó hacia él y colocó una mano en su hombro, su gesto se volvió más blando hasta formar una leve sonrisa. Pronto, el chico se arrepintió por abrir la boca -Te estás volviendo más humano, más dócil y amable.

-¡Eso no!- apartó la mano del sujeto y retrocedió unos pasos manteniendo una mirada molesta -Eso no tiene nada que ver, me gusta la naturaleza porque es donde puedo estar solo y lejos de los asquerosos humanos- procesó unos segundos lo que acababa de decir, ser guardia forestal no le alejaba del todo de la sociedad -Además, puedo dejarlo cuando lo desee- se colocó firme nuevamente antes de desviar su mirada para inventar cualquier excusa -Si es por cuestiones de dinero puedo conseguir otro empleo, de hecho, ya inicié mi búsqueda.

-¿Con que buscas empleo?- resaltó la amada de Dieciséis con algo de interés, tomó su cartera y luego de estar rebuscando por unos cuantos segundo logró encontrar algo -Ten esto, es de nuestra nueva vecina.

Con algo de duda logró aceptar la tarjeta que Rauno le ofrecía. En el pequeño trozo de cartulina se leía claramente el apellido _Bellete_ en letras cursivas y al lado una dirección junto con un número de teléfono, la petición en la tarjeta era sobre un trabajo de ama de casa… Hizo una mueca de disgusto y guardó el papel en su chaqueta.

-No me atrae tanto- para nada realmente, no estaba tan desesperado para ser una empleada con vestidos y plumeros, al menos ese era el concepto que le daba a ese oficio.

-Sería genial que trabajaras allí- mencionó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa. Diecisiete levantó una ceja, titubeando ante las futuras palabras de aquella mujer de rulos -Así podrías visitarnos casi todos los días en la veterinaria.

¿Qué parte de odiar a los humanos no comprendió esa señora? Con esa propuesta tan estúpida le daba ganas de escupirle en la cara y de paso atravesarle el pecho con un rayo de ki frente a los ojos de su marido.

-Me encantaría poder recuperar esos momentos de amistad que perdimos en estos años- resaltó Dieciséis, pero al chico no le agradaba para nada la idea, si ni siquiera visitaba tan de seguido a su hermana no tenía nada de sentido visitarlo a él también -Tampoco puedes pasar toda tu vida solo… ¿No es así?

Estar solo… Eso quería, pero no lo lograba, no teniendo encuentros inesperados con robots del pasado y humanos de rosa persiguiéndolo.

Limitó su vista en su viejo compañero, aquel sujeto que intentó salvarle la vida cuando Cell deseaba absorberlo, aquel único hombre en este mundo que llegó a considerar como un amigo, aquel hombre que es menos humano que él… Ya que Dieciséis es una máquina completa y él es mitad carne y hueso, pero la actitud del gigante era como la de un humano y la de él todo lo contrario. O al menos eso suponía…

Colocó sus manos en su chaqueta, dio media vuelta y empezó a encaminarse directo a su hogar.

-No lo sé…

Dejando aquella respuesta en el aire se despidió con un medio ademán, no pretendía para nada voltear y despedirse adecuadamente, aunque lo quisiese, pero no era el momento, no aún. No podía dejarse llevar tampoco, Dieciséis le caía bien, por supuesto, pero no sería capaz de convertirse en una persona como él…

Alguien capaz de amar a otros. Tal como su hermana, tal como esos guerreros, tal como cualquier ser humano.

-¡Musy te encontró!- fijó sus celestes ojos hacia aquella persona de rosa que se ubicaba junto a él -Abandonaste a Musy allá atrás.

-Vaya, no me di cuenta- contestó indiferente para luego volver su vista perdida al frente.

-Musy también encontró lo que buscaba…- el androide abrió completamente sus ojos chocándolos contra la ventisca congelada -Luego de aquel encuentro lo halló finalmente.

Ambos detuvieron su caminata, la mujer se colocó frente a él y subió la vista manteniendo un rostro sensato. Diecisiete se juró a si mismo haber visto esa expresión en algún lado, sin saber en dónde o de quién se tratase, pero sabía que ese gesto de leve seriedad y pura concentración era bastante familiar.

Incluso aún más cuando ella subió una mano hasta dejarla descansar sobre su pecho fornido, él lo sintió bastante cómodo, como si miles de sensaciones inefables se revelasen ante él en una ráfaga efímera.

Una señal angelical se desvelaba en ese momento, ya que, aquel contacto resaltó dentro de su mente en un recuerdo fugaz que ni él sabía que existía; pero pronto lo perdió, al igual que su concentración ante la chica. Ella sonrió y dejó relucir esos rosáceos ojos que describían tan sutilmente lo que traía en mente.

-Andy- murmuró con suavidad, como si le hablase al viento invernal -Tu nombre será Andy.

El chico sintió como si todo a su alrededor se rompiese, igual que una pieza de cristal.

-¿Andy?- repitió exasperado, golpeó la mano de la pequeña y la encaró con cólera -¡¿Lo que hallaste en realidad era un absurdo nombre?!

-No es absurdo- chocó las palmas de sus manos entre sí y luego lo señaló con ambos dedos índices -Andy es como un diminutivo de androide.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el encuentro con Dieciséis?- fue lo que preguntó luego de procesar la ridiculez de la situación.

-Musy tenía un perro que se llamaba Andy.

-¡¿Me pusiste un nombre de perro!?

-Musy ya te explicó el por qué del nombre Andy…

Cerró sus puños con firmeza e intentó tranquilizarse un poco. Era increíble, además de encontrar una manera patética de nombrarlo, ella logró acordarse del nombre de su perro y no de la cosa que estaban buscando desde el principio. Era casi imposible creer que hasta se haya recordado hasta los mínimos detalles de su pasado pero aún así no sobre su _sueño_.

¿Pero qué pasaba por su retorcida mente? Pasó una mano por sus oscuros cabellos y observó de reojo y con algo de pesadez a la lunática rosada, quien seguía convencida por aquel nombre de mascota, pero ella debía aceptarlo tanto como él, Andy no le quedaba para nada bien. Hasta Candy lucía mejor.

Ahora lo único que faltaba es encontrar aquel nombre escrito en las suelas sus zapatos… y no dudaba que, al lado de Musy, aquello podría suceder.

* * *

 **N.A.: Continuará...**

 **Oh Diecisiete, por todos los Dioses, eres tan genial de describir. Me gustó cambiar un poco el… ¿vocablo? ¿el dicho? Lo que sea, pero opté por cambiar la típica frase "Por Kami" por "Por Kaio" porque soy bien rompe reglas.**

 **Nadie piensa en Kaiosama, él también es un Dios y quiere que lo reconozcan por eso. :c**

 **Y Musy... Tan dulce e inocente como para ponerle el nombre de su perro a Diecisiete. :')**

 **Ahora ya nadie lo conocerá como un número o Lapis… sino como Andy, el androide estresado con nombre de mascota.**

 **Ya quiero que salga la nueva saga de DBS para verle en acción, todo el día le estaré diciendo "Andy" y mis hermanos me mirarán raro por eso. :'v**

 **Bueno, eso es todo… ¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Invisible

_"No se ha sabido nunca si la vida es lo que se vive o lo que se muere"_

- _Augusto Roa Bastos._

Capítulo 3: Invisible.

 _Bellete… ¿Dónde lo habré oído…?_

Qué horrible era trabajar a tan tempranas horas, cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo y la oscuridad aún abrumaba entre los árboles que formaba ese profundo bosque a sus espaldas. Y la razón por la que lo habían despertado tan temprano, a él y a otros veinte guardias, era por el descubrimiento de casi una tonelada de desechos en la zona oeste del parque; todo causado por una fiesta de vándalos adolescentes.

Malditos niños con hormonas alteradas, era imposible recorrer un metro en aquel terreno sin encontrar restos de hierbas ilícitas, aunque hubieran zonas recreativas en el parque aquellas festividades eran completamente ilegales sin un permiso adecuado. Por suerte, luego de más de dos horas de arduo trabajo, completaron la limpieza y todo quedó impecable.

Pero el día no terminaba allí. Esta vez le tocaba su turno de guardia en la zona recreativa del norte, más de dos kilómetros cuadrados en donde los niños jugaban en la nieve de aquí por allá, hasta había una pista de patinaje gracias al pequeño lago congelado. Aunque no estaba solo en el turno aquello le estresaba de todas formas, ya tenía suficiente con esa humana que lo seguía como un perro.

Y cada vez más se volvía imposible estar un maldito día alejado de los humanos. Y no, no le bastaba con aniquilarlos en un chasquido de dedos, no quería arriesgar su empleo… de nuevo.

-¡Andy! ¡Mira, Andy!- esa voz nuevamente; dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de aquel llamado y, por supuesto, allí se encontraba ese ser rosado al lado de una escultura, bastante deforme, hecho con nieve -Musy hizo un muñeco.

-Eso parece de todo menos un muñeco- justificó luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio apreciando esa _cosa_ que carecía de una forma definida.

-¡No!- insistió dando media vuelta, sobreactuando como siempre. No ganaba nada discutiendo con ella sobre eso, optó por devolver su mirada al ambiente lleno de críos -¡Eso un muñeco…!

Sus quejas quedaron interrumpidas gracias a las risas de unos chiquillos que empezaron a corretear cerca de ella, tanto alboroto también captó rápidamente la atención del androide. En un instante, uno de ellos había empujado a otro hacia la montaña de nieve destrozando todo a su paso. Pronto los tres niños ya estaban revoloteando encima de lo que ella había construido.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Musy, notó que su rostro permanecía sorprendido y algo afligido, aún así no hacía nada más que observar como destruían lo que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Y él tampoco hizo nada. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Era nieve, simple nieve, podía hallarla en cualquier lado y construir cualquier estupidez que quisiese.

Los niños se fueron, ella permaneció quieta, sin mover ni un pelo, manteniendo aquellos orbes rosados impregnados en ese bulto aplastado que ya no representaba nada.

-Vamos- fue lo único que se dignó en decir, quebrando esa tensión que, claramente, consumía a Musy -Puedes jugar en otra parte lejos de estas escorias…

-No- contestó de inmediato, algo que sorprendió de alguna manera al chico, esa mujer era la primera en dignarse a callarlo. Se volteó a verlo formando una leve sonrisa, parecía forzosa pero aún así me mantenía realmente lúcida -Musy seguirá jugando por aquí, no importa.

No tenía idea que había ocurrido. Se supone que los humanos son frágiles ante situaciones tontas, al menos eso fue lo que últimamente había visto en ella. Él no estaba a una buena altura para criticar a los humanos, no conocía del todo sobre ellos, y el peor ejemplo que podía tener era esa florecilla que no hacía nada más que interrumpirle la vida.

Como si nada hubiese ocurrido Musy volvió a juntar la nieve poco a poco hasta unirlas nuevamente en una figura extraña. Al pasar el tiempo ocurrían las mismas cosas, las personas pasaban a través de ese montículo de nieve para estropearlo sin ninguna razón, y Musy quedaba unos segundos devastada antes de volver a iniciar desde cero.

Lo peor de todo es que no escuchó ninguna disculpa para Musy por parte de esos idiotas. Ellos tranquilamente paseaban por allí sólo para arruinarlo todo, sin importarle los demás, no se daban cuenta de la presencia de Musy y todo el esfuerzo que ella ponía para realizar algo tan simple e insignificante.

Sí, era algo tan estúpido lo que hacía. Pero aún así ella no se rendía ante aquello…

Antes de volver a casa deseaba ir un rato hacia el centro de una de aquellas ciudades que lo rodeaba, necesitaba comprar algunos que otros víveres que necesitaba; estaba harto de salmón, necesitaba carnes rojas y varias bolsas de café para poder sobrevivir este invierno aburrido. Aunque no le gustase tanto la vida urbana ir hacia allí era agradable, el ambiente navideño se sentía a flor de piel, esa zona tenía la costumbre de adornar hasta el mínimo detalle para resplandecer luego por las noches.

Hasta los perfumes de pino y jengibre aromatizaban las calles, era una esencia bastante familiar, pues, los fragmentos de sus memorias que fueron borradas latían suavemente ante esos tipos de estímulos.

-¿Te gusta la Navidad, Andy?- cuestionó la pequeña, quien perdía su vista de vez en cuando en los decorados y los colores llamativos de cada tienda.

-Nunca lo celebré- aunque eso era cierto eso no justificaba nada. Sí, le agradaba la Navidad, era una actividad que le hacía sentir bastante cómodo y todo aquello, pero aún así participar de esa festividad tan colosal tampoco era su estilo.

-¿Por qué? Es tan bonito.

-No me llama la atención…

Musy lo dejó con las palabras al aire nuevamente. Ella se vio atraída como un insecto a un farol cuando ambos pasaron por una tienda de dulces, y como no, de temáticas navideñas.

-¡Musy!- la llamó molesto, debían ir rápido al mercado antes que todo se acabase pronto, los humanos detonaban sus instintos salvajes cuando habían ofertas -¿Qué demonios haces?

Ante la nula respuesta, y el severo retraso que tenían para ir de compras y volver antes del almuerzo, no tuvo otra opción más que tomarla del brazo y llevarla a rastras por todo el centro. Tenía suerte que él poseía buena fuerza física y que esa niñata no opusiera casi nada de resistencia.

No deseaba tener problemas dentro del mercado por culpa de Musy, además, ella seguía torpemente conquistada por las gigantescas vidrieras con miles de objetos maravillosamente llamativos. Decidió por dejarla afuera, al lado de una banca junto con un basurero, así recordaría perfectamente su ubicación; obviamente le había ordenado que de ninguna manera que se alejase, pero aún así podía observar todo lo que quisiese.

Al fin tendría unos minutos de libertad lejos de esa mocosa pero, por su horrible mala suerte, luego de cruzar las puertas del local vio que todo el lugar estaba repleto por personas coléricas ante las compras navideñas. Si no moría asfixiado entre tanta muchedumbre entonces moriría de fastidio, las ganas de abrirse paso con una exterminación dentro del local se ahogó en lo más profundo de su mente, mientras que su cuerpo se estabilizaba ante la presión descomunal.

Como si fuese un zorrillo ágil se deslizó entre la gente para obtener lo que quisiese, tan rápido y tan sencillo, tuvo suerte de conseguir todo a tiempo antes que las filas en la caja crecieran hasta el otro lado del comercio.

-¡Diecisiete!- oyó que lo llamaban cuando, finalmente, él se encontraba cerca de la caja. Volteó encontrándose nuevamente con la mujer de grandes rulos -Qué bueno encontrarte por aquí.

-R-Ra…- tartamudeó en voz baja, no recordaba cómo era -¿Runo?

-Oh, qué tierno- soltó una pequeña risa, el androide volvió a prestar atención a sus cosas -Es Rauno.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Vienes por compras navideñas?- cuestionó la mujer luego de titubear unos segundos, Diecisiete podía notar los nervios de la mujer desde el rabillo del ojo. ¿Acaso quería empezar una conversación con él, salir riendo de la tienda e ir a comer galletas en una cafetería? No, no quería eso, no quería entablar una relación amistosa con esa mujer.

-No- y, siendo muy imbécil, contestó.

-¿No celebras la Navidad?- él negó con la cabeza, la dama suspiró -Y… ¿Por qué no vienes a celebrarlo con nosotros?- ofreció muy emocionada, algo que no agradó para nada al chico. Si seguían conversando las cosas saldrían muy mal, al menos para él -Por si no lo sabes, la cena es el veinticuatro de diciembre.

-Eso sí lo sé.

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-No tiene nada de malo decírmelo- asignó sonriendo con dulzura.

Diecisiete le lanzó una mirada ruda, gélida, una advertencia que estaba teñida en el celeste de sus ojos. Rauno retrocedió unos pasos al notar el peligro y quedó en silencio, volteó un poco susurrando una clara disculpa, luego no volvió a emitir palabra alguna.

Las personas en las filas fueron avanzando, el androide finalmente pagó sus cosas y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero no se marchó, la voz de la mujer lo detuvo de vuelta.

-Sé que es difícil para ti estar solo, sin familia, sin amigos…- Diecisiete se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, Rauno se encaminó con lentitud hasta él -Si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros siempre. ¿Sí?

El frunció el ceño, claro que por molestia pero también por alta duda. Salió del comercio a pasos duros dejando sola a la esposa de Dieciséis, él no respondió más a nada y ella no le cuestionó más nada, era mejor dejar todo inconcluso antes de cometer alguna cosa que no quisiese. No quería relacionarse con personas, con humanos, él ya no era eso y nunca volverá a ser eso.

Nunca, esa palabra parecía ser muy grande.

Era mejor pasarlo de largo. Observó hacia donde había dejado a esa niñata y, sorprendentemente, estaba allí, no se había movido ningún centímetro. Su mirada se mantenía impregnada en los ornamentos festivos, como si estuviera hechizada u obligada a hacerlo. Estaba tan concentrada, quien sabe qué mundos indescriptibles haya dentro de su cabeza gracias a las emociones que se formaban al ver los colores llamativos.

 _¿Qué será que piensa?_ Una y otra vez se repetía la misma pregunta en su cabeza. Ver a alguien tan feliz ante algo tan común era una de las cosas que nunca comprendería, no podía atrapar el sentido en eso.

Aunque, si lo reflexionaba bien, podía verse a sí mismo en la imagen de Musy que tenía en frente; se visualizaba a sí mismo cuando quedaba unos segundos observando el bosque tras ser cautivado por su belleza, esos segundos tan cortos que lo hacían disfrutar cada día que vivía.

Algo había en eso, en esos pequeños y escasos momentos en donde se olvidaba que era un androide, una máquina de matar en el pasado. Incluso ahora, en ese preciso segundo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las bolsas que cargaba, donde había carne de vaca y una bolsa de café instantáneo que tanto deseaba para saciar sus _caprichos._

Por impulso giró la cabeza hacia la dirección en donde posiblemente Rauno se había ido, las palabras de aquella mujer con rulos resaltaron en su cabeza de manera fugaz.

-Oh, Andy…- ella lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, se acercó unos pasos hacia él hasta quedar al lado del basurero. No sabía por qué, pero Musy se veía más alegre de lo normal en ese instante -¿Quieres ir con Musy a comprar dulces?

Quedó mudo unos segundos, no sabía que responder, su cabeza no procesaba nada. Esos pares brillantes y rosas en donde él podía ver su rostro reflejado, esa delicada sonrisa y mejillas coloreadas en ese rostro tan inocente; no le permitían responder adecuadamente, era como si hubieran apagado su módulo de voz.

Sonrió, dispuesto a asentir…

Rápidamente, como si fuese a la misma velocidad del disparo de una bala, algo estampó contra la cara de Musy para luego embarrarla completamente con un líquido de color marrón. Antes que el vaso de polietileno tocara el suelo o que ella se quejase del accidente él logró observar el movimiento de aquel sujeto que continuaba su paso como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Soltó sus pertenencias y, gracias a un choque de furia, logró sujetar la muñeca de aquel hombre que le había arrojado un vaso de café a esa humana rosácea. Lo atrajo hacia él con un brusco movimiento para torcerle el brazo, frunció sus facciones con rudeza para enfrentarlo sin perder el control. El señor se empalideció de la sorpresa y el dolor, lanzó un alarido e intentó huir con desesperación.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces, malnacido?!- gruñó inyectando ferocidad en sus muecas. Arrojó al sujeto contra el suelo, volvió a dirigirse hacia él para tomarlo del cuello, dispuesto a rompérselo con un simple movimiento de dedos -¿Acaso no ves lo que has hecho?

-N-no sé qué me dices…- contestó asustado a la par que intentaba escapar del punzante agarre, el androide sonrió de lado al notar las arcadas que hacía el opresor al perder el aire -S-sólo…- tosió -A-arrojé el vaso a la basura…

-Eres un imbécil…

El calor del ki amenazaba con formarse entre sus dedos con el fin de hacer volar la cabeza de aquel hombre. Sintió algo aferrarse a uno de sus brazos, giró un poco el rostro para encontrarse con Musy, su gesto demostraba el terror acompañado de una ligera súplica impregnadas a las lágrimas que se juntaban bajo esos cuarzos.

-¡Detente, Andy!

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, la voz de Musy fue lo único que pudo percibir luego de que su ira opacase todo lo que se hallara a su alrededor. Se sentía bastante diferente, sus pensamientos se ofuscaron instantáneamente como si hubiesen sido desactivados por un control remoto, soltó a aquel señor antes que su mente volviese por completo a la realidad bulliciosa.

Pronto logró percibir el griterío de otras personas y un puñetazo ir directamente en su rostro que, obviamente, no le afectó en nada. Otros hombres llegaron para separarlo del sujeto, aunque resultó inútil, llegaron al punto de golpearlo pero ellos salieron más heridos que él mismo. Soltó al hombre que estaba comenzando a ponerse azulado y lo empujó hacia el público, el mismo hombre cayó en un desmayo instantáneo por la falta de oxígeno.

-¡Aléjenlo de él, está loco!- anunció un señor terciario apuntándolo con el dedo.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia los presentes, todos con gestos de susto, algunos atendiendo a aquel hombre que agredió a Musy y otros intentando enfrentarlo. No podía creerlo, hasta que punto llegaba la estupidez humana. Enseñó sus caninos bestialmente haciendo que todos se mantuvieran estáticos en sus lugares.

-¡Animal!

-¡Descarado!

-¡Psicópata!

Miles de insultos fueron escupidos asquerosamente en su contra, como si aquello le afectara. Pero solamente le asqueaba, era repugnante saber que todos defendían a aquel sujeto.

Tomó sus cosas con sequedad y agarró del brazo a Musy para que ambos pudieran continuar su camino para alejarse completamente de esa desagradable multitud. No podía soportarlo, no podía continuar con esto, estaba completamente harto de los humanos y sus arrogantes actitudes ante todos. Si no fuera por aquella súplica de Musy hubiera descuartizado a aquel hombre.

Al oír su voz, rogando, pudo sentir un calor que se había desprendido de su pecho para extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Pero aquello, tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó en un fragmento de segundo.

Llegaron a un punto donde todos los ruidos urbanos desaparecían, en los confines entre la ciudad y el parque, un lugar donde por fin la paz reinaba. Soltó sus pertenencias en el suelo, Musy lo observó de una manera preocupada manteniendo la voz atorada en su garganta, él tampoco no quería dirigirle palabra alguna, no ahora.

Estaba comenzando de arrepentirse por no matar a aquel sujeto. Dio media vuelta y se fijó en el pálido rostro de la muchacha que aún estaba pegajoso por el café, tomó su pañuelo naranja e intentó limpiarla inútilmente, como si intentara borrar aquel rostro que con solo mirarlo lo volvía inestable.

-¿Andy?- murmuró casi indiferente, tomó sus manos para detenerlo y los bajó hasta quedar a los lados de su cuerpo -Está bien, a Musy no le molesta.

Se enderezó despaciosamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo manteniéndose en un intenso silencio para apagar lentamente su rabia. Tomó a Musy de los hombros para aferrarla a él, en un abrazo, algo que sorprendió de inmediato a la joven. Pronto despegó sus pies del suelo para poder elevarse en el aire y ser llevado por el viento, como la última hoja que cae en otoño.

Ella lanzó una que otra exclamación al inicio del vuelo y llegó a cuestionar varias veces a dónde la llevaba. Diecisiete no tenía ganas de responderle, no en ese momento en que su mente podía descansar en escasos segundos al divagar entre las nubes. Pronto llegaron a un lugar pequeño, luego de cruzar un infinito océano, descendió hasta la arena que apenas le llegaba la nieve y, finalmente, dirigió su vista celeste hacia aquel par rosa.

Pero no podía hablarle, algo hacía que su garganta se cierre y que su lengua se duerma impidiéndole soltar cualquier palabra.

-¿Qué es este lugar, Andy?

No podía continuar con todo este dilema. No quería más interaccionar con los humanos, tantas cosas ya habían sucedido en estas semanas y él sólo anhelaba poder volver a sus días en soledad. Sin preocupaciones, sin conmociones, sin necesidad de proteger alguien.

Y eso sólo podría cumplirse si ya no estaba ella.

-Ya no podré ayudarte a encontrar tu sueño…

La sonrisa de Musy se borró repentinamente, él pudo notar como fugazmente sus ojos se apagaron de una manera indescriptible, como si fuesen reemplazados por los de un muerto.

Un ruido captó la atención de ambos, él volteó a ver como un anciano abría la puerta de aquella pequeña casita en la playa y reaccionaba algo sorprendido. Agarró la mano de Musy con algo de fuerza y la llevó hasta los adentros de la casa, esta vez ella si estaba colocando algo de resistencia pero eso no fue ningún problema.

Una vez adentro logró ver a su hermana ingresando a la sala con su hija en brazos, parecía molesta de alguna forma; él guió sus ojos por todas partes, no, su esposo no se hallaba en ningún lado.

-Me estás visitando dos veces en menos de un mes- anunció la rubia con un tono disgustado -Eso es muy raro de ti.

Frunció el ceño con dureza, detestaba el carácter de su hermana. Empujó un poco a Musy hasta que ella quedase en medio de su hermana y él. La humana le dirigió una mirada de ansiedad a la par que sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo, observó también a Dieciocho de una manera bastante insegura antes de volver corriendo nuevamente hacia él.

-No, Andy, no…- se aferró a la vestimenta del chico, él no reaccionó ante eso, sólo le lanzó una mirada furiosa para que ella se quedase quieta. Fijó la vista nuevamente hacia su hermana, quien no mostraba algún interés lo que sucedía -Musy no quiere, no quiere alejarse de ti- siguió insistiendo.

-Dieciocho…- mencionó con voz alta pero aún así sin llegar a gritar, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia él con algo de desconcierto -Vine hasta aquí para que me hagas un favor.

Él ya no podía seguir con esta patética situación, ya era hora de dejar a Musy en manos de otra persona. No soportaba más esta tontería, no la quería cerca nunca más. Desde que la conoció muchas cosas habían pasado, cosas que nunca en su vida desearía que sucedieran. ¡La odiaba! ¡Odiaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella!

-¡No lo entenderás, Andy!

De nuevo esa sensación, esa rara presión. Sintió una punzada en sus oídos que lentamente fue bajando hasta la clavícula.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?- preguntó la otra androide con duda. Él nuevamente empujó a la humana hacia el centro de todo -No lo comprendo.

Tomó aire e intentó mantener la vista en alto con seguridad, esta era su decisión, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Quería alejarse de Musy, de los humanos, de los problemas.

-¡Andy!- rogó nuevamente sin obtener su atención.

-Cuida a esta humana por mí…

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, parecía como si todo lo exterior desapareciese en un chasquido de dedos. Este era el fin, ya no volvería a ver a Musy, estaba decidido por completo; por lo menos ella estaría a cuidado de alguien que conoce y no correrá peligro alguno. Ya estaba harto de todo.

La mujer de rosa se quedó muda y helada ante los ojos de los presentes y, antes de que alguien más pudiese reaccionar, pequeños fragmentos de dolor y tristeza empezaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas de niña.

Dieciocho levantó una ceja y realizó una mueca rara, su mirada viajaba en todas partes como si estuviese buscando algo, cuando volvió a verlo soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

-Vaya…- indicó con sarcasmo, Diecisiete no comprendía la razón de aquella expresión que realizó su hermana melliza -Deja de bromear, Diecisiete.

-¿Bromear?- repitió -¡Esto es en serio! No la soporto, es la peor persona que pude haber conocido. ¡No la quiero conmigo, Dieciocho!

-No hay ninguna persona allí…

Se paralizó completamente ante lo que acababa de oír. Como si fuese golpeado atrozmente algunos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente conmovida, eran aquellas situaciones en donde ignoraban a Musy. Cuando le dijo que buscara al capataz en aquella noche tormentosa, cuando se reencontraron con Dieciséis, cuando ella estaba jugando en la nieve y el reciente accidente del café.

Esas veces donde nadie se percataba de su presencia, pasaban a su lado sin prestarle atención, lanzaban murmuras cuando él la hablaba o regañaba por sus estupideces.

Todo encajaba, de alguna manera, en este problema.

Musy… era invisible.

-No puede ser…- susurró negando lentamente, se encaminó hasta Musy y la tomó del rostro, que estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, para poder observarla fijamente. Ella era real, ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo que no podía notarla? La volteó para que ambos pudiesen quedar de frente a Dieciocho, él dirigió sus ojos suplicantes a su hermana -¡¿Acaso no la ves?! ¡Ella está aquí, Dieciocho! ¡Mírala, por Dios!

-No… no puedo ver nada, Diecisiete…- respondió asustada a la par que colocaba un gesto de desconfianza -¿No te estarás volviendo loco?

-¡Esto no puede ser posible!- no podía creerlo ni mucho menos reconocerlo, pasó una mano por su frente para luego deslizarlo por sus oscuros mechones, estaba perdiendo la compostura por competo. Pateó uno de los muebles con tanta ferocidad que lo convirtió en sólo trozos astillosos.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Deja de joderme!- gruñó -¡Esta frente tuyo, Dieciocho!

-Andy…

Pronto sintió como lo apresaban unos débiles brazos, giró el rostro para encontrarse con esa inocente humana que intentaba consolarlo de cualquier manera. Rápidamente observó a su hermana con antipatía y, luego de aferrarse a la muñeca de Musy una vez más, huyó de aquel hogar para desaparecer de la vista de todos en aquel interminable cielo gris.

Lo último que escuchó antes de macharse fue el llamado de su hermana rogándole que volviese.

[···]

Dio otro giro en su cama, no podía pegar ni un solo ojo para poder descansar; aunque fuese un androide aún necesitaba hacerlo, no porque estuviese exhausto físicamente, sino porque estaba agotado de manera emocional. Era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, sentía que en un lugar de su pecho, que creía que estaba vacío, algo palpitaba frenéticamente como si intentara huir de una prisión.

Nunca había tenido por esa sensación, ni mucho menos por alguien que no fuese él mismo.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su casa -hace unas horas- ninguno de los dos cruzaron palabras, no hasta caer la noche; Musy se desplomó completamente en el suelo, aferrando sus manos débiles en la alfombra. Rogó como nunca había visto en su vida, entre lágrimas dolorosas le pidió que se quedara junto a ella ahora que conocía la razón.

Él se mantuvo estático sin capacidad de reaccionar ante eso, fue directo a dormir manteniéndose indiferente ante esas verdaderas súplicas. Su mente fallaba, sus emociones fallaban, tal noticia fue un golpe brutal para él, una bofetada que no podía de ninguna manera bloquear.

Cuando ella también se dispuso para ir a dormir él le propuso que se acostara en su cama, no sabía el porqué pero quería sentir a Musy a su lado. Ella no dudó un segundo, tomó lugar al otro lado del colchón, permanecieron de espaldas y en insomnio hasta ahora.

Extendió su brazo hasta llegar a la mesa de noche, tomó el reloj para encenderlo y revelar los números _17.21_ que resaltaban de esa oscura pantalla. Su vista viajó por toda su habitación, los pequeños rasgos de la luz tenue de la luna revelaban los pocos objetos que adornaban las cuatro paredes.

De pronto sintió un vacío, algo faltaba.

Se enderezó rápidamente hasta sentarse, un frío recorrió por su espalda hasta menear sus melenas negruzcas; pudo notar la puerta de madera abierta, la nieve entró un poco hasta llegar a su alfombra. Luego de estar unos cuantos segundos procesando la situación finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se giró hacia su costado, al otro lado de la cama sólo se encontraba la marca de una figura impresa en las sábanas arrugadas.

-¡Musy!

Brincó de su cómoda y, sin abrigarse, salió al trote en busca de aquella humana. No diferenciaba el ambiente grisáceo sin distinción de gramaje, todo parecía un vacío en medio de la tormenta de nieve, los pasos eras ciegos y la dificultad de la movilidad a pie se hacía más intensa. Saltó en vertical hasta elevarse lo suficiente para sobrepasar las copas de los árboles, aunque la visibilidad parecía mejorarse a esas alturas aún así era difícil localizar a alguien en medio de la nieve.

-¡Musy!- repitió, se cubrió un poco los ojos para que no le entrase copos o finas gotas heladas que dolían como si fuesen ácido -¡Musy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Maldita sea, esa humana se había perdido de nuevo y él ya sentía como se le congelaban los circuitos ante el intenso golpe de frío. Voló por todo el lugar repitiendo su nombre a gritos, no hubo resultado, él ya se estaba desesperando. No podía ir a preguntarle a nadie si llegaron a verla ya que, además de ser plena madrugada, nadie puede sentir su existencia.

-¡Musy, ven ahora mismo!- intentó que aquello sonara como una orden pero se escuchó claramente como una petición, más bien, un ruego -¡Musy!

Lanzó aullidos, unos más fuertes que otros, pronunciando su nombre hasta quebrar su voz y destrozar su garganta.

Se dejó caer sobre la nieve, ya no podía ver nada a través de las fuertes ventiscas y las sombras de los árboles que creaban un muro oscuro frente a él, hundió su rostro entre sus manos y la nieve del suelo, rendido ante la interminable búsqueda de aquella torpe mujer. Levantó la cabeza con la vista tiesa del frío, estaba delirando, tantas veces quiso alejarse de Musy, hasta optó por dejarla con su hermana, pero ahora cuando finalmente ella logró escaparse él se arrepentía.

Se sentía culpable de todo aquello, esto no debería estar ocurriendo. Miles de sentimientos lo atravesaron causándole una herida que superaba cualquier dolor físico que sus sensores podrían detectar, y eso lo estaba asesinando poco a poco.

 _¿Por qué, Musy?_

Pronto, en un minúsculo lapso, se envolvió en un lugar oscuro, fuera de la realidad. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, liberando así el cansancio que lo consumía. Subió la vista desconcentrado, perdiendo noción de la realidad, y en ese momento colapsó preguntándose por qué se hallaba fuera de su cabaña a altas horas de la noche.

-¡Andy!

Pareció una ilusión, pues, cuando apreció que sus sentidos se agudizaron y que su mente había vuelto a la realidad sólo pudo seguir presenciando aquel infinito ambiente congelador. Se colocó de pie y, dando pasos largos, empezó a encaminarse hacia donde oyó aquel llamado, posiblemente, proveniente de la persona a quien buscaba.

Escuchó de nuevo como lo llamaban, continuó el paso, todo se volvía más pesado y doloroso. Sí, el cuerpo le dolía de alguna manera, para ser más específico, las extremidades, punzaban como si fuesen a despedazarse. Gritó el nombre de ella también pero no alcanzó a percibir su propia voz, el frío lo estaba afectando de mala manera, tanto que le quitaba la facultad de percibir correctamente cualquier sonido.

Ya no resistiría ningún paso más en tal atroz situación.

Algo resaltó entre todo, un contraste leve se formaba entre las sombras de un par de árboles, ese color que sus ojos presenciaron lo llevó a un choque de adrenalina que se expandió en cada poro de su cuerpo. Voló hasta allí, aunque estuviese tan cerca igual lo hizo, en ese momento no podía pensar claramente.

No era ni siquiera el momento correcto para pensar.

-¡Musy!

No sabía la razón pero sintió la necesidad de atrapar entre sus brazos a esa pequeña mujer. Algo más allá de su ser le indicaba que tenía que protegerla, era su deber, como si ella fuese la única razón para que siguiera existiendo.

Tambalearon un poco pero aún así no lograron caerse. Musy se separó un poco y él, alterado, la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres una estúpida!- gruñó luego de observarla detalladamente de pies a cabeza -¡¿Por qué huyes de esa maldita manera!?

Estaba completamente enfadado, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo, por dejarla. La volvió a abrazar nerviosamente, culpable por arrojar todos sus problemas sobre esos delicados hombros. Algo lo golpeó de inmediato, era un sentimiento demasiado extraño para él, una emoción entre ira y alivio, un punto medio que desconocía.

Una conmoción inexplicable que nunca se dignó en darle importancia.

-Andy…- murmuró seriamente, él disolvió el abrazo una vez más para poder prestarle suma atención. Ella subió la mirada con indiferencia, Diecisiete se estremeció al ver su rostro apagado, casi sin vida, hasta parecía ser monstruoso -Musy ya sabe que era lo que buscaba.

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente ante aquello, era imposible. Después de tanta búsqueda justo ahora lograba encontrarlo y, por lo que veía, ella estaba dispuesta a decírselo luego de todo lo horrible que él hizo.

Pues, él era el único a quien ella podía confiar.

-¿Y qué es?- aunque no merecía respuesta alguna, él aún así ansiaba con saberlo.

Ella quedó muda y con la boca entreabierta, las palabras no le salían, Musy no podía hablar, estaba entumecida como un trozo de hielo. Algo le sucedía, sus ojos moribundos seguían fijándose en los suyos como si fuesen conectados automáticamente por lazos de otra dimensión; él se estaba inquietando, todo parecía ocurrir demasiado lento y justo en el peor momento. El rostro de Musy cambió a uno más sosegado y, por primera vez, sus muecas no volvieron a ser alegres como las que siempre traía consigo.

Ese gesto no era digno de ella.

-Musy quiere que le ayudes a buscar el cielo…

* * *

 **N.A.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. FUCK LIFE.**

 **No puedo creer aún que se me borró este capítulo (que escribí en no sé cuantos meses) y en una maldita semana pude volver a hacerlo… DIOS EXISTE, MAIGAD. Realmente no sé si fue obra de Dios, él no salvó mi archivo, ah. (Iré al infierno por esto, mi madre me obligará a rezar tres Padrenuestros esta noche ¿?)**

 **En cuanto a lo que acaba de suceder… Musy, mi pequeña, es invisible. Nadie, además de Diecisiete puede verla. Es como si no existiera, pero ella está allí, existe realmente, pero no para los demás… xD**

 **Y Sil, si lees esto... _ai lof yu so mach_ :3 No me tires piedras, sé que he tardado, pero aquí está D':**

 **Y bueh… Aquí termina otro cap del husbando que está siendo tendencia en el fandom. (Oh, a que rima xD)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Tras el horizonte

_"...Traerán mi corazón, negra violeta_

 _que se durmió en la orilla de otro sueño."_

 _-Fragmento del poema "Sueño de sueños" de Josefina Plá._

 **Capítulo 4: Tras el horizonte.**

 _¡¿Dónde dejé los víveres…?!_

Detuvo su andar cuando finalmente llegó frente a una gran puerta de madera, volteó para ver tras sus hombros el pequeño jardín que tuvo que atravesar para llegar hasta donde estaba y, de paso, observar como poco a poco Musy se acercaba a él con una rara caminata. Era chistoso hasta para él, al parecer no le gustaban las nuevas vestimentas que le había conseguido el día anterior.

Habían ido a comprar ropa de invierno, con lo poco que tenía también encontró algo para ella, se sentían como nuevos luego de eso. De esa manera dictaron un nuevo inicio para la búsqueda de los sueños de Musy, pero se había quedado sin dinero de ahorros para su auto.

De pronto, impactando directamente en su cabeza, recordó lo que le había dicho Musy: ¿Por qué necesitaba un auto?

En el parque, sólo a los grupos de más de dos personas se les otorga los vehículos grandes, como las camionetas. A los que tienen puesto solitario, como él y los comisarios, se les conceden _quads_ ; pero a Diecisiete no le agrada para nada ese tipo de móvil, no podía cargar casi nada en él y eran muy lentos.

Prefería mil veces ir a pie que en esa cosa para niñitas.

Y bien, por eso, por haber gastado sus ahorros, había decidido finalmente aceptar ir al lugar que la esposa de Dieciséis le había dictado.

Aunque… no le gustaba para nada esa patética idea.

-Este lugar es algo conmovedor para Musy- la humana se colocó a su lado mientras pasaba la mano por los grabados de la puerta de la fachada con un gesto de desconfianza.

Interrumpió lo que hacía esa muchacha cuando tomó el valor de golpear con dos toques aquella entrada, retrocedió unos pasos para luego encarar a la joven de rosa que se escondía tras una bufanda blanca. No hubo respuesta luego de unos cuantos segundos, una vez más repitió el golpeteo antes que Musy le sujetara de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Musy no cree que sea necesario hacerlo tan de seguido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido, ella se encogió de hombros haciendo que su bufanda se le suba hasta la nariz, él la bajó un poco con un pequeño estirón -Si no lo hago no nos escucharán…

-¡Ya voy!

Antes de iniciar nuevamente otro traqueteo se escuchó aquella voz, quizá proveniente de una mujer, hacia los adentros de esa gran casa. Se oyeron unos lentos pasos antes de que se la dueña quitase el cerrojo de la puerta, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirse Musy optó por esconderse tras el androide, algo que conmovió a este, se supone que nadie podía verla.

La dueña de la casa se dejó ver finalmente. Era una anciana de cabellos de algodón, blancos y esponjosos; asomó el rostro hacia los límites de la puerta y paseó sus ojos claros, tras sus gruesos anteojos, por todos lados hasta que finalmente éstos impactasen directamente contra los del androide. Ella sonrió de emoción y se hizo un lado para dar paso al chico.

-Adelante, bienvenido, pasa querido- indicó tan amablemente que no parecía ser real. Diecisiete dudó unos segundos y, conteniéndose a cruzar mirada con Musy, ingresó a la vivienda lentamente -Eres el chico del que me hablo Rauno. ¿No es así?

-¿Rauno?- ese nombre rebotó por su mente unos segundos, ahora recordó, la mujer de Dieciséis -Emm… sí- fue lo único que logró contestar, pues, Musy lo detuvo unos segundos tras aferrarse a su brazo. No tenía idea que le sucedía ahora a esa humana rara, pero si continuaba de esa manera terminaría por regañarla tarde o temprano. Y, aunque lo negase rotundamente, quería tener una buena impresión ante la anciana para obtener el empleo.

 _El dinero antes que todo, Diecisiete._ Se repitió varias veces en su mente.

Una vez adentro todo cambió repentinamente, era un mundo nuevo, un ambiente cuyos ojos nunca lograron captar hasta ese día. Para iniciar, ese gran salón con ambiente francés, cuyas alfombras oscuras se extendían desde sus pies hasta los confines de la pared y las cortinas de beige danzaban ante las brisas que ingresaban por los ventanales abiertos, unos que daban al jardín trasero.

Muebles de madera mate, sillas y mesas con detalles, utensilios finos… Después de todo aquello, lo que más captaba la atención de este intruso en una casa así eran las decenas de cuadros bizarros que colgaban por todas las paredes.

-Musy no se fía de esto- comentó luego de contemplar también el ostentoso lugar en silencio.

Estaba a punto de hablar para responderle a la mujer pero, además de recordar que nadie podía verla ni sentirla, la anciana lo había interrumpido.

-Es una casa muy grande, es por eso que no puedo limpiarla yo sola- explicó la ama para luego extender ambas manos frente al androide -Siento que se me romperán todos los huesos dentro de poco- sonrió nuevamente pero a él no le causó tanta gracia -Por cierto, casi me olvido, mi nombre es Malond, Malond Bellete.

-An…- negó rápidamente -Diecisiete- respondió intentando opacar su arrogancia que aún era bastante notoria -Sólo Diecisiete.

-Tú y el esposo de Rauno son muy raros- bromeó a la par que se adentraba con pasos muy lentos al salón. Antes de pasar a la otra habitación detuvo su andar, volteó y le dio una señal para que avanzara -No te quedes allí, vamos, te enseño la casa.

Reaccionó rápidamente, dejó de quedarse parado como un idiota y siguió a la señora Bellete hacia los adentros de esta rústica vivienda. Todo era igual que es salón anterior, los muebles, las paredes; todo iba uniformemente, incluso esos enormes cuadros que lo atrapaba a cada segundo. Tantos colores naturales y tanta elegancia daban un aroma nostálgico al chico, más aún cuando fueron al patio trasero.

En ese momento algo se estrelló súbitamente contra la mente del androide.

En un punto de ese fantasioso lugar, una esquina bajo un gran peral repleto frutos maduros, se hallaba una pequeña mesa de té, con todo su conjunto listo sobre la misma como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Había visto ese lugar anteriormente. Una imagen captó rápidamente su atención, una doncella que se servía el té en ese lugar mientras lo observaba profundamente, llevaba un gran sombrero de verano adornado, un vestido neutral y el cabello recogido.

Cuando su mente volvió a la realidad sólo notó nuevamente aquel lugar lleno nieve, sin utensilios y sin ninguna persona, sólo aquella mesa vieja junto con sus sillas averiadas en medio de hierbas malas.

-Antes solía pasar el tiempo allí junto con otras personas- anunció Bellete cuando dirigió su mirada justo donde él estaba viendo -Ahora sólo es un adorno del jardín.

 _Sólo un adorno…_ Observó de reojo a Malond, quien mantenía un gesto algo triste al perder su mirada también en ese punto bajo el árbol frutal. Seguramente para ella ese lugar era demasiado significativo, pues, al fijarse por completo en esa expresión melancólica pudo darse cuenta que así lo era.

Pero… ¿Por qué entonces aquel sitio se encontraba en ese estado abandonado? De todas formas para él era algo conmovedor ver ese conjunto de sillas de metal, de ninguna manera desearía tener relación alguna con aquello.

Otra cosa lo llamó de inmediato, Musy estaba dirigiéndose a ese sitio entre las malezas… ¡¿Por qué se va allí ahora?!

La reprensión se quedó atorada en su garganta, no podía hacer nada, soltó todo el aire que contuvo e intentó seguir nuevamente a la anciana por el resto de la casa, si no fuese por el llamado de esa humana para que lo siguiera. Musy quería que él fuera hacia aquel terrorífico lugar justo después de prometerse a sí mismo nunca ir allí.

La mujer de rosa pasó su mano por encima de la mesa para quitar la nieve que estorbaba. Pudo ver también como separaba dos sillas para ocupar una y esperar que él obtuviera lugar en la otra.

-Veo que te interesa mucho aquel lugar- indicó la anciana, Diecisiete se estremeció como jamás lo hubiera sentido en su existencia -¿Qué tal si vamos a ver?

No quería ir pero tampoco quería negarle a esa pobre anciana, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla hasta donde estaba Musy. A cada paso el frío se ponía más intenso y la sensación de gravedad era cada vez más pesada, nunca en su vida había sentido tantos escalofríos; y cuando llegaron, bajo el árbol de pera, sintió como si hubieran cruzado un portal a otra dimensión.

De nuevo visualizó el ambiente veraniego, todo lo contrario a lo que lo rodeaba, y la misma joven elegante lo observaba detrás de esa taza de té, sólo que ahora estaban de cerca, frente a frente. No podía verla al rostro, sabía que tenía uno, pero sus ojos no poseían la capacidad de detallar con firmeza las facciones de la mujer.

-Lapis…- susurró otra persona captando por completo su atención, al voltearse se encontró con una mujer de edad sosteniendo una vasija equivalente al conjunto de tazas que decoraban encima de la mesa -Lapis- repitió con más intensidad.

Retrocedió un poco sintiendo como ese nombre le martillaba los sesos, cada vez que la mujer lo llamaba su voz era más aguda, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ya que consideraba que estos iban a estallar en algún momento. Pronto, la misma voz hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, seguidas veces, crenado una tortura que parecía no acabar jamás.

-Diecisiete- finalmente oyó, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la señora Malond frente a él -¿Sucede algo?

-No…- contestó pasando una mano por sus oscuros cabellos antes de reposar su brazo por una de las sillas de metal, pero rápidamente lo retiró, el frío que emanaba de aquel hierro era increíblemente intenso. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, estaba tan conmovido hasta tal punto de ser sensible al tacto -Nada realmente.

-Ya veo… es que no me estabas prestando atención a lo que te decía- asignó la mujer sonriendo con pena.

-¿Ah sí? - inquirió casi sin interés.

-Pues, te pregunté si no querías galletas o algún dulce.

No supo porque, en ese instante, sintió sus tripas gruñir, nunca antes lo habían hecho eso. Seguido, como un imán, Musy llegó a aferrarse a su brazo asintiendo rápidamente mientras que sus ojos volvían a brillar de absoluta emoción.

-Dile que sí- murmuró la pequeña jalándolo un poco -Musy no come nada decente desde la era de los dinosaurios.

-¿Dinosaurios?- repitió devolviéndole la mirada a la rosada.

-Bueno, puedo hacerlos en forma de dinosaurios- indicó Bellete, decidida a marcharse hacia los adentros de su hogar.

-¡No!- exclamó deteniéndola -No me refería a eso…

-Oh, tranquilo…- lo disculpó con un tono maternal -Me encanta hacer galletas con formas.

-¡Musy quiere siete de dinosaurios!- exclamó ganándole el paso al androide -¡Andy también quiere siete!

Quedó mudo ante eso, de alguna manera perdió la facultad de emitir palabra. Ya había oído aquella frase con anterioridad pero sus recuerdos distorsionados no le permitían captar bien de quien se trataba.

Pero aquello no tenía importancia. Lo único que interesaba ahora, además de iniciar con el nuevo trabajo y buscar el _cielo,_ era ver como esa tarada de rosa se reponía volviendo a tener esa alegría muy significativa. Y también que ella se dignaba en compartirle ese sentimiento a pesar de todo.

[···]

-Musy se divirtió mucho hoy- confesó dando pequeños saltos a la par que caminaba sobre la nieve.

-¿Acaso ese lugar no era conmovedor para ti?- cuestionó el androide siguiéndole el paso, ambos adentrándose en el territorio donde los cazadores les gustaban esconderse, justo donde a él hoy le tocaba vigilar.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero Musy se refería a los dulces de la abuela- respondió dejando de brincar -No había probado esas galletas desde…

Diecisiete detuvo su andar luego de que la voz de Musy se apagara lentamente, dejando una frase inentendible al final. Ambos fijaron su vista al frente, a unos pocos tres metros se ubicaba una camioneta rojiza en donde dos hombres estaban por abordar. El androide achicó los ojos, un color pardo resaltó entre las manos de uno de esos sujetos.

 _Vulpes vulpes…_ Resaltó en su mente aquel momento, de hace varios años, en que el capataz le había enseñado todas las especies que habitaban en la región del parque.

-Es un zorro…- murmuró Musy descolocada. El chico frunció el ceño antes de continuar el paso hacia los malvivientes -¿Qué harás, Andy?

Diecisiete no respondió, silenciosamente fue hasta el sitio donde estaba la camioneta y, astutamente, desenfundó la _nueve milímetros_ que siempre llevaba consigo. No apuntó, primeramente se colocó frente al auto presionando levemente el capó hasta que éste hiciera un sonido hueco, llamando así la atención de los otros dos individuos. Retiró su mano dejando una gran abolladura y luego sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- lo regañó uno de los tipos, apuntándolo con un rifle sin pavor.

-¿Qué creen ustedes que estoy haciendo? - su sonrisa se amplió aún más, incluso cuando colocó el dedo índice en el gatillo, listo para accionar.

-Vete si no quieres problemas- aseguró el otro luego de arrojar el cuerpo sin vida de aquel zorro en la carrocería -¿Acaso eres sordo?- continuó sacando de su espalda un viejo calibre doce.

Diecisiete fijó su vista en aquel hueco donde se hallaba el cadáver, el estómago del animal estaba hinchado al igual que sus pezones, sus patas estaban estiradas como ramas y, bajo el cuello, se ubicaba una gran herida abierta. Un corte perfecto para despellejar.

Estos sujetos traficaban pieles, y estaba más que seguro que aquel zorro, hembra y preñada, no era el único animal a quien habían cazado. Pues, la gran lona que se extendía en un costado de la carrocería ocultaba otros pares de bultos, más bien, unos que otros cuerpos de animales salvajes.

-Aléjense del auto- advirtió borrando su sonrisa -No voy a repetirlo.

En un fugaz movimiento ambos sujetos iniciaron un tiroteo contra el chico, disparando únicamente a ese cuerpo inmóvil al que todas las balas le rebotaban. Las municiones se acabaron, los furtivos se quedaron indefensos, sin armas además de un viejo machete que uno de ellos llevaba, pero de todas formas no lo empuñó, sabía que no serviría para nada en ese momento.

Diecisiete los apuntó con su pistola e indicó que se colocaran junto con el auto, ambos lo obedecieron inmediatamente y retrocedieron hasta quedar de espaldas junto con las puertas traseras del vehículo, en segundo los furtivos quedaron esposados gracias al androide.

Guardó el arma nuevamente en su funda y extrajo su radio compacto, que siempre llevaba a un lado de su cinturón. Extendió la antena del dispositivo y presionó uno de los botones esperando que detectaran el canal.

-Sechel, he aquí Diecisiete- soltó el botón y esperó unos segundos antes que intercomunicador sonara.

- _Copiado._

-Tengo aquí dos idiotas- chasqueó la lengua dirigiendo su mirada frívola hacia los mencionados -A trece kilómetros de la salida hacia la Villa Moon.

- _Los atrapaste a tiempo, chico._

-Sólo hago mi trabajo- Diecisiete sonrió triunfante -Necesito que envíen al equipo cuadrante con una camioneta.

- _Entendido…_ \- y se cortó la comunicación.

Esa era las desventajas de trabajar en solitario, no tenía una maldita camioneta para poder llevar él mismo a los delincuentes hasta el cuartel de los oficiales en donde se hallaban las prisiones temporales. Y ese Sechel era un desgraciado egoísta, no le costaba nada darle un vehículo de esos.

Guardó el intercomunicador luego de quejarse mentalmente, ya luego negociaría con el capataz.

Un centelleo captó de inmediato su atención, era el último destello del sol reflejado por la ventanilla de la camioneta, alguien bajó el vidrio rápidamente. No podía haber sido ninguno de los arrestados, esos imbéciles estaban esposados y temblando del miedo.

Una sombra se movió en el interior del vehículo y, antes que el androide pudiese notar la boca del arma en la orilla del cristal, un disparo se hizo presente justo cuando algo cruzó entre él y la camioneta. Desenfundó su pistola apuntando hacia la ventana trasera y, en un fragmento de segundo, accionó dos veces el gatillo. Los alaridos no tardaron en parecer, Diecisiete abrió la puerta para que un tercer hombre cayera al suelo con dos heridas en el hombro izquierdo y un con revólver en la mano.

-¡Hijo de puta!- soltó el hombre mientras se revolvía de dolor. Diecisiete lo observó con gracia, plantó un pie en el hombro el hombre y se agachó para tomar el arma.

Inmovilizó al sujeto con las esposas y lo obligó a colocarse de pie junto con sus compañeros, este herido parecía ser más violento que los otros. Se encaminó hasta la puerta abierta del vehículo y revisó si otro desgraciado se ocultaba en su interior, pero no había nada más que varios restos de comida en bolsas de plástico y municiones.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y, al girarse, se topó únicamente con Musy y su infaltable sonrisa. Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente bajo sus pequeños pechos, allí una mancha rojiza iba ganando terreno en su vestimenta.

 _¿Cómo…?_ Fue la única palabra que llegó en su mente en ese momento. Soltó su arma y tomó a Musy de los hombros como si ella estuviera empezando a desmayarse, siendo que él era el que estaba desvaneciéndose, un mareo lo invadió de golpe e inusualmente sus manos comenzaron a fallar.

Musy no comprendía lo que sucedía, sólo lo descubrió cuando colocó una mano en el pecho percibiendo la sangre espesa manchar su mano. Diecisiete retrocedió al ver como ella misma metía los dedos dentro del agujero de su ropa y se sacaba la bala incrustada en su carne, sin sufrimiento ni temor; observó la bala con normalidad para luego arrojarla al suelo nevado que se tiñó de carmín puro al contacto.

-No es nada, Musy no siente dolor.

Podría decir que esto, luego de saber la invisibilidad de Musy, fue lo más impactante que pudo haber presenciado. El mareo empeoró y lo último que recordó fue al Astro rey ocultándose tras el horizonte.

[···]

Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la mesa principal junto con las compras diarias que Malond le mandaba para hacer. Contando desde la primera vez que había ido a su residencia ya sumaban dos semanas completas y en todo ese tiempo ya había ganado, además de confianza y el extremo cariño de la dueña de la casa, una increíble paga.

Ese día tocaba trapear todas las habitaciones con suelos de madera, una cara caoba que necesitaba bastante cuidado. Fue agradable y gracioso hacerlo, Musy correteaba de aquí para allá con trapos en sus pies y manos, aunque lo negara fue de ayuda… excepto cuando ella chocó por uno de los floreros, Diecisiete tuvo suerte de atraparlo a tiempo antes que el caos se desatara.

Casi todos los días Malond se hallaba fuera de casa, la mayoría de veces era porque iba a la casa de su médica personal, el androide nunca supo la razón por la que aquella doctora nunca venía personalmente al hogar de la anciana, se supone que debía ser de esa manera y no viceversa.

También Rauno los había visitado unas cuantas veces, una de ellas había llegado junto con Dieciséis. Por primera vez en su vida ambos androides entablaron una conversación más allá de su rencor sobre su pasado de hacía pocos años, cuando seguían las órdenes del Doctor Gero para matar a Goku. Fueron pocos minutos, pero algo ya era algo.

Diecisiete, de alguna forma que sobrepasaba sus perspectivas, se sentía bastante cómodo en aquel ambiente.

El último rincón de la casa, una esquina dentro de una de las múltiples habitaciones, ya había sido limpiado completamente. Su trabajo del día había acabado, luego que el suelo perdiera su humedad colocó los muebles en su lugar y dedicó a descansar estirando los brazos al aire, pues aquello le parecía bastante relajante.

Musy volvió hacia él al trote, llevaba en manos los paños sucios que se había atado a los pies, se los entregó para luego soltarse su rosáceo cabello que estaba sujeto en una alta coleta.

-A Musy no le gusta sujetarse el pelo- comentó peinando unos que otros mechones con sus dedos -Es como si perdiera su libertad.

-Pero te queda bien- comentó con una sonrisa luego de colocar él mismo unos mechones de aquella melena rosa tras la oreja de Musy -Se puede ver más tu rostro.

Eso fue un detonante para que, instantáneamente, las pálidas mejillas de la mujer ganaran un tono más fuerte que el de su pelo, incluso se extendió hasta colorear por completo su rostro. Instintivamente ambos retrocedieron al darse cuenta de aquello, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del androide, una que por lo que más quisiera no podía deshacer.

-¿P-Por qué dices esas cosas a Musy?- cuestionó en voz baja, él no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa -¿Acaso te gusta?

Esta vez fue el rostro del chico el que se tiñó de carmesí. No sabía que responder en ese momento, era como si un procesador estuviera fallando y realizara todo a la velocidad de un caracol.

No era que le gustaba su rostro, sólo le agradaba verla alegre después de todo lo sucedido, pero no sabía cómo explicarle aquello, él no era un hombre de palabras y no tenía idea si existía alguna que otra manera para poder expresarse de manera concreta.

Y aquello lo volvía malditamente inestable.

-¡Vete de mi casa, ahora!

Un estruendo junto con un grito captó la curiosidad de ambos jóvenes y era más que obvio que aquella voz era la de Bellete. Diecisiete tuvo que saltarse las escaleras para llegar hacia donde provenía el escándalo, si algo malo le sucedía a la anciana él estaría en serios problemas y, además, perdería su empleo.

¡¿Por qué siempre el trabajo estaba en peligro?!

Al llegar a la planta baja pudo percibir en la entrada a Bellete discutiendo con alguien, el otro sujeto se trataba de una mujer mucho más joven que ella pero, de todas formas, era una mujer de edad. Esa señora llevaba los cabellos rojizos, obviamente con tintes, y cortos, entre sus brazos sujetaba con envidia uno de los tantos cuadros que había en la casa; Diecisiete consiguió reconocerlo, era una de las pinturas que adornaba la cocina.

-Baja ese cuadro, por favor- Malond se oía desesperada y aquella súplica fue suficiente para que el androide lo supiera -Devuélveme el cuadro, Deese.

Aquel nombre embistió repentinamente la mente del muchacho.

-Son las pinturas de mi hija, Malond- la voz de aquella mujer era tan escalofriante, incluso para él -No tienes idea de cuántos zenis valen.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir llamándola _hija tuya_?- contrarrestó intentando arrebatarle el objeto, la otra mujer afanó para salirse con la suya -¡Nunca la amaste de verdad!

-¡Suéltame asquerosa bruja!

Diecisiete corrió hasta Malond antes que la tal Deese la golpeara. Con éxito pudo entrometerse en aquella pelea alejando a la ama de casa de la otra mujer, observó a ésta última con el gesto rudo, una clara advertencia para que se alejase.

Alguien más llegó al lugar, él logró observar como Musy, de cualquier manera posible, intentaba separar a la intrusa de Bellete. Algo muy descabellado, se suponía que la anciana era la víctima en esta situación.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- lo apuntó descaradamente, el androide no desvió sus celestes ojos inyectados de furia.

No tenía idea de cómo y porqué lo conocía, esa mujer era la segunda persona en no tenerle miedo cuando él lanzaba esa mirada monstruosa. La señora se sintió ofendida ante la nula respuesta y, groseramente, arrojó el lienzo al suelo con violencia haciendo que éste quebrara el marco.

-Me voy de esta profanada casa y tú…- señaló a Malond con un dedo -Vete al carajo, Bellete.

Y así como dictó, Deese se marchó dejando el eco de sus tacones medios como única señal de su visita. Malond se enderezó y sacudió sus ropas, se veía cansada y molesta, más que molesta, se notaba el intenso odio que sentía por aquella mujer. Por supuesto, quién no detestaría a una persona que intenta robar las pertenencias de otros.

-Deese es una maldita- confesó levantando con mucho esfuerzo aquel cuadro dañado, matizado con un magnífico y raro paisaje -Lamento lo que ha sucedido.

Él no dijo nada en absoluto, su vista se quedaba perdida en el horizonte, en la salida de aquella vivienda, justo donde aquella repulsiva rata se había marchado. Musy se colocó a su lado, parecía nerviosa, su gesto denotaba aquello de una forma tan directa.

-No dejes que ella vuelva- fue su comentario, pero Diecisiete no sabía a quién de los dos se dirigía Musy, a la anciana o a él -Es una maldita egoísta- y se marchó escaleras arriba a pasos rápidos.

Permaneció tácito ante las palabras de la chica, unas completamente sinceras pero con una pisca de amargo rencor. Diecisiete sospechaba, tenía en mente que existía un vínculo entre todo esto, como unos hilos atados en las manos de cada una de estas personas y que los extremos finalizaban en Musy.

Podría estar equivocado, claro que sí, pero había muchas cosas que confirmaban sus dudas. Porque, si fuese mentira, Musy no soltaría palabra alguna ante el pasado conflicto.

Ese día volvieron a casa temprano, Bellete le había dado la tarde libre, ella necesitaba descansar un tiempo a solas. Pero eso no significaba que él estaría sin hacer nada lo que restaba del día.

Pues, cuando apenas llegó a su cabaña, a la marca _10.08_ del reloj, un llamado alertó inmediatamente su radio comunicador. El mensaje era una clara emergencia por parte de la central de _Rangers._

En el cuadrante norte, cerca del inicio de una cordillera, se ubicaba una pequeña estación de trenes. Su existencia se debía a que, a unos pocos kilómetros, se encontraba el pueblo de Nohey, un sitio muy conocido por sus atractivos turísticos naturales.

El punto es que los oficiales de aquella estación poseían una sola camioneta, aquel vehículo se había averiado a la mañana y no tenían forma de moverse para buscar los suministros. Y por eso le acordaron esta misión, esta sería la primera, y quizás última, vez que utilizará un maldito _quad_ para movilizarse de un lado a otro.

Al llegar al lugar, luego de casi tres horas de viaje cuesta arriba, se bajó de un salto del maldito cuatro ruedas y desató la caja con víveres para entregárselo al jefe de la estación, quien se ubicaba al otro lado de las vías del tren hacia la residencia de descanso.

-Muchas gracias, Diecisiete, no sé qué haríamos sin usted- lo halagó Tawer, el jefe del lugar, luego ser recibir la caja como si fuese su única salvación del fin del mundo. Bueno, sí lo era.

Su trabajo había acabado allí, se despidió con un medio ademán sin prestar más atención a las palabras de aquellos sujetos detrás de él.

Se encaminó lentamente para dirigirse nuevamente a su odiado vehículo para volver a casa y descansar toda la noche, a no ser que Musy empezara a hacer sus payasadas nocturnas. Dudó unos segundos pensando en ir o no a la central unos minutos, para llevarle algún que otro bocadillo a esa idiota para que cerrase su maldita boca antes que él mismo lo haga con una bala.

Detuvo su andar y dejó de patear la pequeña piedra que llevaba a rastras, ésta chocó con el metal de las vías y rebotó hasta quedar entre ellas.

 _Musy…_

Además de invadir su espacio casi todo el día, esa muchacha tampoco salía nunca de su cabeza, ya lo consideraba como una enfermedad extraña. Pues, era algo muy extraño, algo que nunca llegó a sentir en su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en ella un sólo segundo. Desde la mañana, preguntándose si iría junto con él al trabajo; hasta la noche, fingiendo dormir ya que ella no podía atrapar el sueño si él tampoco lo hacía.

No se había dado cuenta que algo nuevo estaba naciendo desde los lóbregos rincones de su ser.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta obligándolo a subir la mirada hacia el muro de árboles que se formaba a unos metros de él… Y allí ella estaba.

Alcanzaba a percibir claramente ese manto rosa inconfundible junto con el vestido grisáceo, su pálido rostro resaltaba entre la oscuridad que poco a poco se formaba debido a la huída del sol. Y sus ojos, sus malditos y fascinantes pares asemejes al cuarzo, lo observaban perdidamente como aquella vez entre las calles navideñas.

Sí, era ella, era Musy. Pero algo no cuadraba en esa escena, lo supo al darse cuenta el cambio de ambiente, la nieve desapareció y la luz se esfumó casi por completo dejando sólo un pequeño farol como iluminación.

Musy abrió los ojos con asombro, subió las manos lentamente a sus sienes y empezó a negar rápidamente. Dio vueltas en su lugar, iba de un lado a otro sin salir de una pequeña zona, era como si intentara huir de algo insólito, pero luego se retractaba o alguien la detenía.

Su desesperación llegó al límite. Musy gritó, aterrorizada, pero su voz no se emitía de ninguna forma.

Los aullidos mudos horrorizaron a Diecisiete inmediatamente, su cuerpo perdió toda movilidad en el peor momento, no podía ir a socorrer a Musy por más que quisiera. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo, aún sujetando su cabeza como si fuese a estallarle, lloraba en silencio, se deshacía lánguidamente en un sufrimiento que nadie podría calmar.

Y él continuaba allí, helado, sin siquiera la mínima capacidad de mover algún músculo por más que quisiese. Algo dentro de él lo abrumaba hasta desesperarlo, como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible golpe de calor, su cuerpo por primera vez empezó a sudar hasta asquearlo por completo.

Desde lejos se oyó un silbido, casi mudo, surgiendo desde las profundidades del este.

No podía dar un paso al frente, no podía parpadear, no podía siquiera respirar adecuadamente… Todo se detuvo en un instante, se encerraron en un mundo donde sólo estaban ellos dos juntos, pero también de una manera aislada.

Musy levantó el rostro ante él, una ligera mueca se formó en su rostro, una que Diecisiete desconocía por completo. Él sólo alcanzaba pensar que ella no merecía pasar por esto ahora, mantenía en su mente el lejano deseo de poder callar ese sollozo para verla sonreír nuevamente.

¡Él quería acabar con el desconsuelo de Musy de cualquier manera!

Pero… algo en su interior sentenciaba que salvarla de aquello insólito estaba fuera de su alcance en ese instante.

El clima frío lo golpeó por la espalda y la luz incandescente de un gran farol lo alumbró por el costado izquierdo. Su habilidad motriz respondió, alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás antes que el tren lo destrozara a su paso.

Los más de veinte metros de vagones cruzaron frente a su nariz en unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que él pudiese procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero de todas maneras no logró comprenderlo, no tenía más caso hacerlo.

Y justo al momento que su vista se liberó del metal que tenía en frente su mente cayó en blanco.

Ya no había nadie al otro lado de las vías, nunca hubo nadie allí. Su mirada celeste siguió al tren, éste desapareció en unos segundos tras al horizonte, uno que nunca lo atrajo hasta ese momento. Pues, allí se ocultaba algo etéreo, algo que había sentido hacía unos segundos pero ahora estaba desaparecido.

Despacio y en silencio se dirigió hasta su vehículo una vez más, lo puso en marcha y se dispuso a volver a su hogar en medio del profundo bosque, ahora aquel era el único lugar donde lograría permanecer en soledad…

Ya que, esta vez, nadie lo esperaría llegar…

* * *

 **N.A.: Mueran lentamente entre las llamas de los feelings MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Okno, ni que tanto.**

 **Seguro se están preguntando… ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver el tren? ¿Y Musy? ¿Por qué las sillas vuelan en noviembre? Bueno yah.**

 **Omfg… Yo sé que quieren matarme… pero si me matan no va a haber actualización, we c:**

 **Bueno, después de todo son dos o tres personas quienes leen Xd**

 **Igual los amo :3**


	5. Capítulo 5: Melancolía

__"_ Lo sentí, no fue una separación_

 _sino un desgarramiento;_

 _quedó atónita el alma_

 _y sin ninguna luz ."_

 _−Fragmento del poema "Así fue" de Luis Urbina._

Capítulo 5: Melancolía.

 _Por primera vez siento frío…_

Una nueva noche incesante en donde parecía durar más de lo normal, ya era la quinta de seguida en que un extraño sentir lo abrumaba por completo, como si algún insecto o roedor deambulara entre sus sábanas y le mascara los dedos de las manos y pies con sólo el fin de crear un malestar en él. Era una sensación incómoda, un sentir que le erizaba los vellos hasta electrizar su espalda, que se arqueaba de un dolor nulo al no encontrar una posición adecuada en su colchoneta.

Todo inició luego de aquella entrega que realizó una tarde, un día normal en el trabajo, una rutina tan dentro de la corriente. No captaba la idea sobre qué era lo que lo dejaba pensando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y encontrar alguna respuesta de aquello estaba fuera de sus limitaciones.

Con pesadez giró a un lado de la cama, que por alguna razón la sentía bastante amplia, y estirando el brazo tomó el reloj que descansaba en su compacta mesa de noche. Lo observó detalladamente como todas las veces, pasando los dedos por la carcasa resistente como si acariciara una pequeña cría recién llegada. En la pantalla dictaba claramente las 05:21, anómalo como siempre, quería ver algo más allá de esos necios números sin sentido alguno.

Dio vuelta el dispositivo descubriendo así una pequeña tapa en la parte baja, incrustó sus uñas en los bordes de ésta y, con un poco de esfuerzo, logró extraer aquella placa de plástico. Al retirarla algo cayó desde los adentros del aparato, rebotó por su nariz y se perdió entre sus sábanas. Rápidamente lo halló, era un objeto raro, un pequeño círculo plateado con una piedra rosa incrustada, que destellaba fácilmente ante la luz de la luna.

Lo devolvió a su lugar, no parecía ser alguna tuerca o algo así, pero de todas formas no deseaba para nada averiar el reloj por perder una de sus piezas.

Su mente intentaba distraerse de cualquier manera, sus ojos seguían clavados en ese pequeño aparato de plástico, intentando descifrar que tipo de código expresaban esos simples cuatro números que resaltaban de color verde brillante. El último número siempre decrecía más rápido que los demás, sesenta minutos totales le tomaba cambiar, lo había estado controlando.

Y al paso de los minutos el alba ya se encontraba cruzando lúcidamente entre los ramajes secos que se visualizaban en el exterior, estaba amaneciendo y, nuevamente, él no logró pegar ni un ojo.

Finalmente sol salió de su escondite dando los buenos días a todo su sector, el ambiente frío ganaba calidez ante la llegada de la mañana, las nubes grises se teñían de un leve salmón y los copos de cristal desaparecían entre las luces matinales.

Pero él aún no se dignaba en abandonar su cómoda, no se sentía listo para hacerlo aún. Pues, su ser seguía encontrándose incompleto, algo se ausentaba, no podía mantenerse tranquilo con eso en mente. Era algo tonto pensar que con el inicio de un nuevo día podría sentirse igual que antes.

Recién a mitad de la mañana abandonó su madriguera para aventurarse, con rifle en mano, hacia la cañada de los lobos, para una vigilancia semanal.

Antes del mediodía ya había sorprendido a casi diez ilegales, desde cazadores sin licencia hasta traficantes escurridizos. Con el astro rey a pico marcó su turno en la central. Volvió a su casa en un vuelo de pocos minutos, descargó su arma y lo ubicó en la posición correcta.

Miró el reloj por el rabillo del ojo, podría jurar que había visto a alguien tomarlo de repente, pero estaba más que consiente que a tres kilómetros a la redonda no se hallaba nadie y menos en su casa. Se sacó el brazalete de Ranger y tomó su pañuelo naranja, se cambió las botas por unos zapatos deportivos más cómodos y se acomodó el cinturón donde guardaba su intercomunicador.

Suspiró. Su vista viajó nuevamente por cada ángulo de la cabaña, de alguna forma todo se sentía tan vacío.

Negó frenéticamente, se alistó y se dispuso a dirigirse a vuelo hacia el pueblo, donde se hallaba la casa de Bellete.

[∙∙∙]

El ligero movimiento de papeles viejos pasar era la elocuente melodía de aquella gran casa casi vacía, cuando Diecisiete ingresó en la vivienda Malond lo estaba esperando, postrada en su asiento con un viejo libro en manos. La anciana lo saludó con una sonrisa y una preciada mirada que resaltaba tras sus gruesos anteojos.

El androide devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo dos veces y se dirigió en silencio para realizar sus quehaceres en aquel lugar, iniciando por el piso de porcelana que se extendía por toda la cocina. Tocaba el día de encerar, no tardó en ir por los elementos de limpieza y tener todo listo para empezar.

Hasta que dos golpecitos en la puerta abierta captaron su atención irrumpiendo su labor.

Malond se hallaba detrás de él, en el confín de la cocina, observándolo en pleno silencio. El chico se enderezó lentamente esperando alguna que otra palabra por parte de la mujer, tenerla allí mirándolo como un guardia de seguridad lo incomodaba bastante y gritarle para que se marchara de una buena vez no le parecía para nada conveniente en ese instante.

−¿Tienes unos minutos?− finalmente habló. Diecisiete abandonó lo que hacía, más bien, lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se aproximó hasta ella a la par que se sacaba sus guantes de goma −Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Asintió sin problema y ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hasta el mismo lugar donde anteriormente la anciana estaba leyendo. El mismo libro forrado con cuero procesado descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y cristal, ella tomó asiento antes de recogerlo con bastante aprecio.

−Quiero que lo veas punto por punto ¿sí?

¿A qué venía esa intención? Obedeció de inmediato cuando descubrieron el interior del libro, sus pupilas fueron directamente a una palabra escrita en puño y letra con tinta china, claramente estaba el manuscrito Bellete. Su mente fue procesando lo primero: el libro era de ella; pero aún así no comprendía por qué quería mostrárselo.

Malond sonrió repentinamente y pasó hoja. Lo que aparecía allí eran frases escritas a mano, no parecía tan legible pero de todas formas se entendía, y se extendía en dos colores: carmesí y azul.

Siguiente hoja, lo mismo, y así fueron varias páginas con frases cortas que parecían ser escritos por niños de escuela, como: "Hoy vi unas flores por el camino". Pronto aparecieron nuevos colores, marcadores verdes, amarillos y rosas; también aparecieron dibujos, flores y hojas pegadas con cinta y algunos que otros recortes de periódicos.

La tipografía cambiaba de vez en cuando, como si esta vez fuese escrito por más de dos personas. Las frases infantiles evolucionaron a frases de amor y cifrados de observación, el contenido fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que llegaron a la mitad del libro, lo que continuaba era sólo un puñado de hojas viejas y blancas, sin nada escrito.

Diecisiete no reaccionó ante nada, no sabía si debería haber hecho o dicho algo o no, su mente se mantenía en blanco mientras que sus ojos seguían fijados en las páginas que dejaron de pasar hace pocos segundos. Bellete cerró el libro con un suspiro, su gesto denotaba cansancio, casi igual al de alguien que estuvo explicando un difícil problema de matemáticas por varias horas.

−Y bien…− lanzó esas dos palabras antes de cruzar miradas con el chico −¿Lo comprendiste?

Diecisiete la miró extrañado. ¿Comprender? Eran sólo letras de críos que se pasaban describiendo todo lo que los rodeaba en simples papeles viejos. Negó rotundamente con una sonrisa traviesa, tomando de poca importancia tanto las palabras de la anciana como lo que acababa de presenciar.

La mujer cambió el gesto, su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato antes de volver a contemplar el libro. Él también dejó de sonreír al notar ese cambio, nunca antes se había fijado en las expresiones de las personas pero sabía, seguramente más que nadie, que aquella reacción no describía nada bueno.

Diecisiete se retiró a pasos lentos hacia la puerta de la cocina, abandonando sutilmente a aquella anciana que, nuevamente, se inundó en la lectura de aquel mundo de colores y niñadas que seguramente sí poseía significado para ella.

[•••]

Corriendo y corriendo, cruzando la infinidad de arbustos que se extendían en un corto plano terrenal, perseguía un color pálido que huía del depredador en busca de un escondite. Frente a su área de detección se fugó alguien de dorados cabellos, giró hacia su derecha intentando cazar a su presa pero, de otra dirección, llegó un contraataque hecho por un tercer sujeto que entró en acción de defender a sus acompañantes.

Nuevamente ingresó entre la vegetación ocultando su oscuro semblante entre las sombras, esta vez atraparía a cada uno de sus objetivos con una audaz destreza que ni siquiera el todopoderoso podría captarlo a tiempo.

Escabulléndose en distintos rincones finalmente logró llegar hacia un muro que pertenecía a la parte trasera de la gran casa, dueña de aquel infinito jardín en donde se ubicaba él junto con sus objetivos.

Una idea se estampó por su mente cual una colisión entre dos vehículos en una avenida. Su plan iba en ingresar por la ventana de la cocina, recorrer los adentros y salir por la ventana del salón, dando al lado derecho del patio, donde posiblemente se ocultaban sus presas.

Sonrió con malicia al pensar a cada una chillar cuando sus balines dieran justo en sus patas.

Sin pensar más empujó la ventanilla −el cual, por fortuna, estaba sin seguro− y entró como un pequeño ladronzuelo. Una vez con los pies sobre el piso de madera continuó su camino pero, al percibir ruidos extraños hacia las habitaciones superiores, permaneció estático con el temor de ser descubierto.

Gateó sutilmente, colocó su supuesta arma por un lazo que atravesaba su espalda, para tener así libertad de utilizar sus extremidades. Los ruidos empezaban a ganar intensidad hasta tal punto de parecer gritos provenientes de enormes bestias. En silencio subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación con acceso fácil, por la pared que descansaba a sus espaldas se podía ver claramente las sombras como una proyección exacta de aquellas figuras.

Dejó de avanzar.

Asomó con temblor su cabeza por el umbral como si temiera ser decapitado y, repentinamente, sus ojos captaron como una cámara fotográfica lo más repugnante, horripilante y grotesco que una persona como él pudiera imaginar.

Y lo peor era quiénes eran esas personas responsables de aquel acto.

Heló ante la escena, sus músculos no respondían ni siquiera para accionar los párpados y censurar lo que estaba viendo. Una de esas bestias hambrientas, de aspecto más voraz, clavó sus ojos en él, unos bombones de chocolate libidinosos que buscaban nada más que la destrucción y la maldición en todo lo que se lo cruzaba.

Esa persona sonrió, disfrutando de su mera confusión y, como un suave gruñido de un puma dispuesto a atacar, exclamó:

−No me quites los ojos de encima, pequeño.

En ese instante alcanzó a abrir los ojos ante la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, repentinamente se levantó apretujando un lugar en su pecho que palpitaba apresuradamente. Prestó atención a su respiración agitada y su piel sudada, era una sensación bastante lejana de lo normal.

Pues, era la primera vez que vivía realmente una pesadilla.

De aquí en toda su existencia, al menos la que se permitía recordar, nunca había presenciado algo con mucho pavor. Y eso que no sabía describir exactamente que era aquel sentimiento.

Con la mirada aún entumecida y la mente dando vueltas alcanzó fijarse en el reloj, el cual seguía permaneciendo intacto en un punto de la habitación, dictando perfectamente _03.18._ con un pequeño brillo que hacía de iluminación a su corto alrededor. Casi las siete de la mañana, se dijo a sí mismo, luego de tanto tiempo aprendió a medir la hora gracias a la coordinación del reloj de la Central y este mismo reloj.

Su mano paseó por la caoba que hacía de mesa, tomó su libreta, su fiel compañera desde que había ingresado en el puesto de Ranger, y empezó a pasar lentamente las hojas; gesto que lo hizo recordar a Bellete de inmediato. Se apropió de la lapicera y se quedó observando fijamente el reloj, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Contó hasta sesenta, nada ocurrió. Nuevamente lo hizo pero aún así no ocurría nada. Realizó el conteo otras tres veces más hasta que algo lo interrumpió repentinamente, el punto entre los números titilaba de una luz roja y, con inhumana rapidez, él anotó la hora exacta casi a ciegas.

−Seis y media de la mañana− se dijo a sí mismo, observó a su alrededor y frunció el ceño descontento −No puede ser.

Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una de sus ventanas, la abrió notando en el exterior que la oscuridad nocturna ya se había esfumado por completo en la región de su bosque y que tras los ramajes de los árboles se podía ver el tenue reflejo de los rayos del sol. Se devolvió su cama y quedó nuevamente fijo a la pantalla negra del reloj.

Sesenta, sesenta, sesenta. Varias veces volvió a realizar aquel conteo a una velocidad media.

Ningún titileo se presentó, más bien, el número dieciocho bajó al diecisiete.

−Las siete de la mañana en punto− confirmó registrándolo en su libreta. Había descubierto algo nuevo, el titileo no se presenta cada media hora, sino cada quince minutos.

Para poder confirmarlo se alistó con sus vestimentas y, apropiándose del dispositivo, huyó hacia la Central de los Rangers, además para ir para marcar el comienzo de su turno iría de paso para controlar nuevamente la coordinación entre ambos relojes. Y por lo más que sea posible, crear otros cálculos para no perder tiempo en estar averiguando que hora señala el pequeño despertador.

Pero algo abrumador en todo esto era tan sólo pensar que ocurriría cuando esos números llegasen a cero.

Una vez allí, dentro de las conformidades de la gran casa, lo primero en hacer fue observar el reloj de pared que descansaba al lado de una puerta, la que daba a la oficina del jefe. Al mismo tiempo, el susodicho ingresó a la habitación principal, deteniéndose al darse cuenta en la manera en como Diecisiete pasaba su mirada del panel al aparato en su mano y viceversa.

−¿Se te perdió algo? − cuestionó el hombre, algo pasado de años pero aun manteniendo la actitud fuerte y energética de un chico joven, perfecto para el papel de líder de una manada de hombres con muchos potenciales.

Diecisiete negó ante su pregunta y guardó lo que traía en manos, pero de todas formas aquel objeto no fue desapercibido por el otro hombre, quien al momento se aproximó hasta él con un aura de profunda curiosidad.

−¿Eso es lo que creo que es? − el androide negó y se encaminó hacia el panel para marcar su turno, maniobra que siempre utilizaba todas las mañanas para esquivar las conversaciones con los demás −Es un reloj despertador rosa ¿verdad? − agregó el hombre, el chico detuvo toda acción que hacía para prestar atención a aquellas palabras −¿Es una de esas de pantalla oscura?

−Sí…− respondió sin darse vuelta. Pasó su tarjeta por el detector implantado en la mesa de trabajo, registrando así su llegada antes de las ocho.

−Me gustaría verlo.

Colocó su mano en su bolsillo pero cuando sus dedos rozaron el frío del plástico se resignó completamente a enseñárselo, no era porque no quisiese hacerlo sino que algo lo hacía celar de aquel pequeño objeto. Tenía en mente que no era dueño de ese reloj y que tampoco sabía a quién pertenecía, pero sentía que si otra persona lo tuviera en su poder sería como si arrancaran el alma de su artificial cuerpo.

Se negó a sí mismo pero su cuerpo no respondió a su subconsciente, su mano no resistió sacárselo del bolsillo de la gabardina. Aún resignándose de su acción no tuvo más remedio que dejar de ocultarlo y mostrárselo a su jefe, quien aguardaba pacientemente.

Una vez con el objeto frente a sus narices el silencio se presentó. Los ojos marones del hombre se pasearon por cada ángulo del dispositivo hasta detenerse en la pantalla, una sonrisa melancólica formaron sus ásperos labios antes de dirigirse al androide.

−Bonito− soltó con aprecio antes de intentar tomarlo él mismo entre sus manos. Diecisiete amagó con tremenda rapidez.

−Sólo míralo, no lo toques− ordenó.

−Bien, bien− e hizo un ademán para retirar sus manos y tratar de olvidar su intención. Diecisiete odiaba cuando su jefe reaccionaba de aquella manera, tan travieso y escurridizo, parecía que cambiaba su fornida actitud a la de un niño en un parpadeo −Ese reloj me recuerda a alguien muy especial…

Diecisiete sintió un click destellar en su cabeza.

−¿Cómo?

−Sí, ese reloj me recuerda a una mujer especial...− su voz sonaba tenue, como si desprendiera un dulce perfume de jazmines al pronunciar cada palabra con delicadeza −Una que fue a la tienda en donde ayudaba a mi hermano.

¿Recordaba perfectamente con detalle a cada persona que vio en su vida? Parecía poco lógico, como todas las historias locas que siempre contaba a la hora del desayuno, del almuerzo o en las horas muertas de las reuniones.

−Una cliente regular, por si preguntas− claramente esa fue una buena respuesta −Una que necesitaba un regalo para su amante o algo así.

Encarnó una ceja.

−¿O era para su hermano?− se susurró soltando una pequeña risa, una que afectó rapidamente el sentido auditivo del androide de mala manera. Las risas de su jefe, aunque muy pequeña se tratase, sonaba igual a una rata siendo estrangulada −El caso era que esa mujer nos visitaba todos los días en la tienda.

》Para buscar el regalo perfecto.

El regalo perfecto.

Regalo, esa palabra tan materialista y común, esa palabra que a la vez significaba más que sólo interés.

Por un segundo recordó unos relatos anónimos, unos que flotaban en su mente, frases y descripciones cortas expresadas por alguien muy cercano a él.

Pero no tenía idea de quién se trataba.

−Y ese regalo era igual a ese reloj que te traes− lo apuntó −Esas cosas eran muy famosas hace casi veinte años, todo el mundo las quería, yo las considero una reliquia…− hizo una pausa, al parecer toda su emoción y nostalgia desaparecieron de manera repentina−¿Cómo puedes tener uno auténtico en buen estado?

Por lo que sabía alguien se lo había dado, no tenía idea quien, cuando y donde. Dudó unos segundos acerca del regalo perfecto, una suposición efímera lo abrumó nuevamente provocando que negara abiertamente lo que, irónicamente, su interior le dictaba.

De nuevo, como todas esas veces donde su mente se zambullía en la oscuridad tratando de recordar, quedó perplejo al igual que una imagen de un cuadro que adorna un salón.

−Lo encontré− fue su terca respuesta.

−¡Bah! ¡Qué suerte tienes!− lanzó junto un claro gesto de derrota, arrugando toda su cara desde su amplia frente hasta su rapada barbilla −Esas cosas tienen mucho valor, aunque no lo creas, se venden a un alto precio…

−¡NO!

El hombre retrocedió de inmediato, sorprendido hasta los huesos. Diecisiete se mantuvo quiero, casi con el mismo gesto de su jefe, hasta a él le pareció muy insólito el hecho de responder de aquella manera.

No sabía porqué, en aquel instante, sintió como si le desgarraran ambos brazos haciéndole imposible aferrarse a algo para salvarse, siendo el reloj lo único existente para seguir viviendo.

−Hey, tranquilo, no te estoy presionando para que lo vendas− claramente se notaba en su tono de voz que no quería ofenderlo.

Él arrugó el entrecejo, presionó el dispositivo intentando calmar esa ola de emociones que ni él mismo comprendía porqué lo atacaba, y lo guardó nuevamente en su chaqueta. Dieron por terminar la conversación pero antes de marcharse al exterior decidió por confirmar de una buena vez algo que estaba rondando también por su cabeza.

−Antes de marcharnos quisiera saber algo− su voz sonaba tranquila pero aún así exigente, el otro hombre lo observó desde su lugar dándole paso para continuar −¿Recuerdas el nombre de aquella mujer?

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. El androide aguardó pacientemente, tenía en cuenta que cada segundo en que su jefe procesaba la pregunta valía la pena. Finalmente la espera acabó, el jefe chasqueó los dedos antes de que ambos cruzacen miradas.

Diecisiete sonrió, saber el nombre de aquella persona podría ser la pieza clave para saber más acerca de aquel misterioso reloj.

−Su nombre era Lázuli.

Y su sonrisa se borró para ser reemplazada con tremenda confusión.

[•••]

Después de lo ocurrido en la mañana sólo se dedicó a vigilar las zonas montañosas de su cuadrante, de vez en cuando suelen haber avalanchas pequeñas pero peligrosas para los linces. Esta vez no capturó a ningún delincuente haciendo de las suyas.

Ahora el problema estaba en tomar la iniciativa de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba saber más sobre el reloj, por más estúpido que suene.

Miró con disconformidad lo que tenía en frente, estaba teniendo en este preciso instante una pelea consigo mismo. ¿Era necesario llegar a tal punto? Tembló al tomar al aproximar su puño a la puerta, era una sensación extraña, no podía ir más allá de eso, estaba por explotar.

Tomó su muñeca con la otra mano, deteniendo su tembleque. Dio media vuelta, podía solucionar aquello otro día, uno en donde se olvide que Dieciocho es su hermana.

−¡Oh, Diecisiete! Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí.

La voz del anciano nunca fue tan chocante antes, fue como si le lanzaran una daga de fuego, justo en la nuca. Volteó discreto, disimulando sus intenciones como siempre, volviendo al gesto serio y frío que siempre poseía.

−Ya me voy.

−¡Oa!

Una voz chillona captó su atención, bajó la mirada encontrándose con un animal extraño intentando bajar las escaleras. Ahora que se acordaba había visto esa figura antes, sin tantas prendas encima obviamente.

−¿Y eso?

La pequeña cosa caminó con torpeza hasta él, se aferró a sus pantalones y subió la cabeza, lo único que Diecisiete pudo notar desde su altura fue un pequeño peinado rubio y una sonrisa de cuatro dientes.

−Es Marron, pedazo de idiota−y finalmente apareció su querida hermana. Dieciocho se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente la puerta, se veía ridícula con un suéter rojo.

−Buena pinta− chistó, se agachó a la altura de su sobrina y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa −También la de tu cría.

Antes de que Dieciocho lanzara alguna que otra palabrota, antes que cualquiera de los presentes realizara algún que otro gesto, aquella pequeña levantó sus brazos al aire, clavando su mirada del ocaso al cielo que presentaba en androide en sus ojos.

−Upa…

Diecisiete parpadeó repetidas veces, le costó un poco entender aquella petición, en vez de retroceder o ignorar a la pequeña optó por cargarla justo como ella deseaba. La madre de la niña descolocó su rostro de una manera agresiva mientras que el viejo sonreía debajo de aquella capa de larga barba.

Una sensación nueva se presentó en él, lo supo en el instante en que sintió los acolchonados brazos de la niña intentar rodearle el cuello, lo supo cuando escuchó una risa baja y un susurro que apenas logró distinguir.

Tío, una simple sílaba fue lo que percibió.

En ese momento sintió algo que pensó que nunca más iba a volver a sentir, aquello que aparecía en sus sueños y los escasos recuerdos que poseía, era algo que extrañaba, algo al cual se aferraba con añoranza.

El calor humano, era eso lo que deseaba desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

Dieciocho se encaminó hasta él, sin ser ruda le arrebató a la niña de sus brazos. La bajó hasta el suelo sin dejar de observarlo, la mirada de la androide no era tan aterradora como la él pero aún así transmitía esa frialdad que asesinaba a cualquiera.

−Marron, ve adentro con abuelo, preparen estofado de cerdo− ordenó la mujer, de alguna forma aquello sonó muy amenazante, la pequeña asintió sin replicar manteniendo aún su aura de alegría −Tu padre llegará enseguida.

En pocos segundos ambos hermanos quedaron a solas en plena playa, el único ruido presente era la tenue sinfonía de las olas chocar con la orilla. El sol empezaba a esconderse, la arena cada vez más se ocultaba bajo un fino manto de hielo y el tiempo no dejaba de pasar, abandonando cada segundo en el pasado.

Dejaron de intentar batallar con sus miradas a muerte, la mujer estaba por articular palabra pero él se adelantó. Diecisiete extrajo el reloj y se lo extendió hacia la rubia.

Quiso cerrar los ojos por alguna razón, algo le dictaba que no debería estar viendo la reacción de su hermana. Sintió una incomodidad, como si electrizaran su espalda de repente, y cuando estaba por explicar lo que sucedía, su mente se paralizó.

Ya sabía lo que Dieciocho estaba por decir, se sentía bastante preparado para enfrentar lo que pudiese suceder. Pero en ese segundo no pensó que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte, incluso para él, un androide, un humano modificado por la tecnología de un científico que buscaba venganza.

Sí claro, él era fuerte en ciertos aspectos. Pero al parecer a Gero se le olvidó reforzar una parte: las emociones.

−No es posible...− mencionó ella con incredulidad, en ningún segundo se atrevió a despegar sus ojos del rosa del dispositivo −Se supone que yo lo destruí.

Y pues, después de saber aquello, los cuestionamientos dentro del androide crecieron, capaces de empezar a absorberlo desde adentro, ahogándolo en aquella _melancolía_ del cual él pensó que iba a escapar luego de aquello.

* * *

 **N.A.: WOW, MEN. Bueh, ya saben que estoy sin computadora y la app de FF no me deja actualizar bien... Pero por suerte conseguí que me prestaran una pc y bueh, aquí está el capítulo prometido...**

 **Ah, con lo que pasó en el cap... no se lo esperaban ¿vERDAH? QUIERO VER TU REACCIÓN, SILVI. Ahrre.**

 **Bueno, bai.**


End file.
